The Return Endears the Farewell
by riku78
Summary: Après une absence de plusieurs mois, Ethan, accompagné de Isaac Lahey, est de retour à Beacon Hills. Poursuivit par deux chasseurs de primes, il doit s'allier à la meute de Scott pour comprendre la raison de son étrange retour. Seulement, les choses s'enveniment lorsqu'un nouveau loup-garou du nom de Kévin et qu'une créature aux verts sèment le chaos dans les rues de la ville.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

La lune brillait dans le ciel, mais elle n'était pas pleine et cela rassurait le jeune homme tandis qu'il traversait les bois à la hâte. C'était sûrement son dernier soir à Beacon Hills. C'était le dernier rendez-vous qu'il aurait avec Danny avant son départ. Ethan arriva près de leur lieu de rencontre. Son amant était déjà présent, lui tournant le dos et observant la ville. La lumière lunaire le découpait dans l'immensité de la nuit et cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus beau.

Ethan resta un moment silencieux, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment quitter cette ville, ce garçon. Seulement, les paroles de Danny résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas rester avec lui à cause de ce qu'il était. De ce qu'il serait pour toujours à présent. De plus, les derniers événements ne faisaient que le hanter. La mort de Aiden lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Elle tourmentait ses songes nuit après nuit. Toutes ces raisons ne pouvaient que le pousser à fuir loin de Beacon Hills. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Le loup-garou finit par sortir de sa cachette pour s'approcher sans bruit vers le gardien de l'équipe de lacrosse. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant sursauter son ami. Danny, comprenant qui venait de l'attraper, souffla de soulagement et laissa l'autre poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ethan pouvait sentir l'odeur du plaisir transparaître du lycéen. Ce serait leur dernière nuit ensemble. Le loup-garou voulait qu'elle soit inoubliable. Alors il força son ami à se retourner et s'empara de ses lèvres dans une étreinte pleine de passion et d'amour. Danny finit par se libérer de ce baiser et sourit en passant une main sur la joue de Ethan.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme-ça ? Demanda le loup-garou.

\- Je me demande si j'arriverais à trouver un mec aussi sauvage que toi.

Ethan baissa les yeux vers le sol. L'idée que Danny finisse par le remplacer lui était insupportable. Danny sentit son embarras et il força le jumeau à relever la tête, un doigt sous son menton. Il remarqua les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux du loup-garou.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé car, si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis, alors on serait peut-être encore ensemble.

Cette fois, c'est Danny qui détourna les yeux. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ethan.

\- C'est pas facile pour toi, je me doute, souffla-t-il avec tristesse. Mais ça l'est encore moins pour moi. L'idée de sortir avec un loup-garou, ça me fait peur.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ethan en serrant le poing. Tu as peur que je te bouffe ?

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait tenté de retenir cette question qui lui trônait dans la tête depuis leur discussion dans les couloirs du lycée. Il fit volte-face pour cacher sa peine, sa colère. Danny posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça...

\- C'est quoi alors ? Le coupa Ethan alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

\- Je ne veux pas me retrouver mêler à toutes ces histoires de paranormal ! Lâcha Danny. J'ai envie d'une vie normale. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup d'effort ces derniers temps. Surtout quand mon meilleur ami est devenu un lézard tueur. Quand mon copain a tenté de tué des potes du bahut. Puis, avec ces espèces de guerriers japonais.

\- C'est différent maintenant.

\- Rien n'est différent. Tu crois vraiment que tous va changer à Beacon Hills ?

\- Alors viens avec moi !

Ethan et Danny se faisaient face. Cette nuit qui devait être une nuit de passion c'était transformée en une scène de rupture bien plus douloureuse que le loup-garou ne l'avait prévu. Il observait Danny droit dans les yeux, tentant de comprendre les sentiments du garçon. Le silence devint lourd et douloureux. Plus il se prolongeait, plus le jumeau sentait un gouffre se creuser entre eux. Cette fois, c'était vraiment fini. Ils n'avaient plus rien à partager. D'un revers de manche, il tenta de sécher ses larmes.

\- Je t'aimais vraiment, souffla-t-il avec un dernier regard.

Il tourna le dos à Danny une dernière fois. Dans un élan de tristesse et de colère, il se mit à courir, loin du garçon, loin de celui qui venait à jamais de lui briser le cœur. Le joueur de lacrosse détourna le regard alors que le loup-garou disparaissait dans la forêt.

\- Je t'aime aussi, finit-il par murmurer tandis qu'une unique larme coula de sa joue pour glisser de son menton. Je t'aimerais toujours, imbécile.

Ethan ne l'avait pas entendu et, perdu dans cette tristesse qui lui déchirait la poitrine, il courait sans s'arrêter. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans chercher à se retourner. Il tentait en vain de se vider l'esprit. Ces derniers mois à Beacon Hills le hantaient comme si un spectre planait dans son dos pour l'attraper. Ses membres le portèrent pendant plusieurs heures, son adrénaline le poussant bien au-delà de ses limites, même celle d'un jeune loup-garou. Il finit par s'écrouler dans le sol devenu boueux à cause des dernières pluies. Là, au milieu de la noirceur de la forêt, il laissa sa tristesse sortir. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il cria. Son cri se mua en hurlement. Un hurlement emplit de peine, de tristesse, de désespoir. Un hurlement qui résonna longtemps dans les bois. Puis, la fatigue eut raison de lui et il abaissa la tête vers le sol.

Le jeune homme s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre. Cette fois, il n'avait vraiment plus aucune raison de rester à Beacon Hills. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment où il irait, mais il savait qu'il était seul à présent. Il était un Oméga, un solitaire, une proie facile pour n'importe quelle meute qu'il risquait de croiser. Lentement, il se releva en s'appuyant contre l'arbre contre lequel il était posé. Il observa autour de lui. Devant lui trônait les restes du Nemeton. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait couru dans cette direction. Il avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la souche d'arbre qui recelait tant de pouvoir. Il posa un genoux devant le dernier fragment de l'arbre sacré et passa lentement une main sur son écorce. Il la remonta doucement du bout des doigts afin de frôler la surface plane du bois.

\- Pourquoi je suis arrivé ici ?

Ethan sembla entendre un bruissement dans son dos. Un pas léger dans les feuilles mortes. Deux odeurs s'étaient approchés de lui. Trop aveuglé par sa tristesse et par la présence du Nemeton, il n'avait pas sentit l'approche de deux ennemis potentiel dans les parages. Le loup-garou se releva d'un bond en faisant volte-face, toutes griffes dehors. Christopher Argent lui faisait face, un fusil entre les mains. Isaac était derrière lui et lui aussi avait sortis les griffes.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Le questionna Argent.

\- Ça vous regarde pas, rétorqua Ethan sur la défensive.

\- Si jamais tu prépares un mauvais coup, je te jure que je ne serais pas indulgent comme Scott, déclara l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous pensez qu'après avoir tout fait pour me racheter auprès de Scott et de ses amis, je voudrais leur faire du mal.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Isaac en rentrant ses griffes. Je l'aime pas, mais je pense pas qu'il cherche à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je pense plutôt qu'il veut prendre la fuite.

\- Isaac...

\- Sûrement à cause de Danny, continua l'autre loup d'un air moqueur.

\- Espèce de... ! S'énerva Ethan avant que Argent ne pose le canon de son fusil sur son front.

\- Si tu tentes de t'en prendre à lui, je te n'hésiterais pas. Quant à toi, Isaac, tu te tais.

\- Ok ok, je vous laisse gérer ça.

\- C'est toi qui a hurlé ? Reprit Argent à Ethan.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde.

\- Réponds !

\- Oui, c'est moi, souffla Ethan en tentant de ne pas laisser sa tristesse le submerger de nouveau. Et j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Ethan rentra ses griffes, ayant sentit que le duo ne lui voulait aucun mal. Ils avaient juste du entendre son hurlement et ils étaient venu inspectés les lieux par précautions. Christopher Argent abaissa son arme devant l'attitude pacifique du jumeau. Il l'observa longuement. Ainsi couvert de boue, les larmes ayant dessinés des sillons le long de ses joues, Ethan ne ressemblait plus au loup-garou fier et fort qui avait fait partis de la meute Alpha de Deucalion.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, finit-il par dire au jeune homme. Viens avec nous.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens ! Mon frère est mort et le gars que j'aime ne veux pas de moi. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens ici.

\- C'est pour cela que je te propose de nous suivre.

\- Monsieur Argent, vous voulez vraiment qu'il vienne en France avec nous ? Demanda Isaac surprit.

\- Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-mêmes, cita Argent en observant Ethan. C'est ce qu'Allison voudrait.

\- Alors on va devenir un refuge à cas social de loup-garou désespérer, ironisa l'autre en croisant les bras. Bon après tout, c'est vous le bosse.

\- Alors Ethan ? Comptes-tu prendre le risque de rester seul ici ou veux-tu nous suivre ?

Le jumeau posa son regard dans celui de Argent, puis il observa Isaac. Les deux hommes avaient comme lui subi une lourde perte. La mort d'Allison les avait plongé dans une tristesse similaire à la sienne. C'était un sentiment qui ne pouvait que les rapprocher. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

\- J'accepte de venir, souffla-t-il.

\- Super, on va pouvoir faire un remake du « Loup-garou de Paris », ironisa l'autre loup-garou.

\- Isaac, la ferme, ordonna Argent.

\- Ok ok, je dis rien.

Argent fit volte-face et poussa Isaac avec le manche de son fusil pour qu'il avance. Ethan lança un dernier regard au Nemeton. Il ne savait pas si c'était la souche d'arbre sacré qu'il l'avait attiré ici pour qu'il rencontre Argent dans les bois, mais c'était une chance qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Alors il suivit le chasseur et Isaac pour tracer sa nouvelle voie. Une voie qui le conduisait en France, loin de Beacon Hills. Loin du souvenir de la mort de Aiden. Loin de Danny.

* * *

La musique à fond, des lumières de toutes les couleurs qui clignotaient, des jeunes qui dansaient partout, les uns collés aux autres, l'ambiance était à son comble ce soir là. Il fallait le reconnaître, les lycéens français savaient faire la fête autant que les américains. Ethan et Isaac observaient la foule avant de se regarder. Ils sourirent et se jetèrent droit dans cet amas compact qui se dressaient devant eux. Ils devaient se fondre dans cette masse grouillante. La fête ne faisait que commencer. Des filles s'amusaient par endroit à s'embrasser entre elles, des garçons enlevaient leur tee-shirt au fur et à mesure que la chaleur montait dans le hangar.

Cette petite fête était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Ethan pour décompresser. Depuis leur arrivée dans cette petite ville à quelques kilomètres de la la capitale, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser. On ne rigolait pas aux côtés de Christopher Argent. Entre les cours de français pour qu'ils puissent parler la langue un minimum, les entraînements et la chasse aux créatures dangereuses, sa nouvelle vie n'était pas de tout repos. Il avait grand besoin de s'amuser.

Rapidement, les deux garçons se mirent à danser et à boire. L'un des avantages d'être un loup-garou c'était que l'abus d'alcool n'avait pas d'impact sur eux. Une notion que les deux compagnons avaient bien retenus car, cette fête ne ferait pas exception, cela leur permettait de ne pas se faire griller par Argent lorsqu'ils sortaient en douce faire la fête. De toute façon, l'homme était partis pour une importante mission, dont il n'avait pas révélé la nature aux garçons. Ainsi, ils n'avaient aucune crainte de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Isaac fut rapidement pris en grippe par une fille de leur bahut. Il avait finit par faire son deuil et, même s'il pensait encore à Allison, il commençait enfin à s'intéresser à d'autres filles. Ethan rit alors que son ami se faisait embarqué en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était désolé. Le jumeau lui fit signe que tout irait bien et Isaac disparut dans la foule. Ethan reporta son attention sur la foule. Si Isaac avait réussit à aller de l'avant, lui avait toujours beaucoup de mal à oublier Danny. Aucun garçon ne l'avait remplacé depuis son départ de Beacon Hills, pas même pour une nuit. Seulement, il se sentait prêt à passer à autre chose. Son regard arpenta la salle à la recherche d'un garçon en particulier.

Il finit par le trouver, assis sur une banquette avec ses potes, une bière à la main. C'était Steven, l'un des rares mecs du lycée à assumer sa sexualité. Brun, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés et un peu plus loin sur le dessus du crâne. Un regard sombre et une fine barbe. Le style méchant garçon que Ethan aimait bien. Ce qui était amusant vu qu'il était l'opposé de Danny qui était toujours souriant. Il avait des boucles d'oreilles noires, un débardeur noir et un short en jean. Sur son cou, on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage qui formait de trois signes japonais.

Ethan resta quelques instants à l'observer, assez longtemps pour que l'autre lève ses yeux sur lui. Le loup-garou le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Steven se pencha vers l'oreille d'un de ses amis. L'autre rougit en entendant le garçon le qualifier de « belle gueule ». Le français se leva et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Ethan sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas que l'autre faisait vers lui. Il arriva finalement à sa hauteur. Ils se faisaient face à présent.

\- Alors tu es vraiment venu, dit Steven en tentant de faire l'étonné.

\- C'est toi qui a parlé de cette soirée à Isaac, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Ethan.

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire venir ici, se justifia le garçon en se rapprochant. Ton cousin semblait même ravi de participer à ce plan.

Ethan esquissa un sourire, se promettant intérieurement de remercier Isaac pour la soirée. Les deux garçons s'étaient déclarés comme étant cousin à leur arrivé dans leur nouveau bahut. Cela permis de faire taire certaine rumeur à cause de leur proximité. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, chez Argent, les deux garçons avaient réussit à faire table rase du passé. Ils étaient comme des frères et faisaient tout pour se protéger ou s'entre aider. Comme ce soir là.

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ça choc les autres ? Le questionna Ethan.

\- Je m'en fous des autres ! Rétorqua Steven en l'attrapant par la main pour l'entraîner vers le centre de la piste.

Le loup-garou se laissa emporter sans résister. Ignorant les regards postés sur eux, les deux garçons se mirent à danser ensemble au son de la musique techno qui faisait trembler les murs. Ethan était heureux. L'ivresse de la soirée l'emportait peu à peu, lui faisant oublier les douloureuses expériences de son passé. Tandis que la sueur commençait à huiler son corps, il se décida à retirer son débardeur qu'il envoya valser dans la salle. Il se rapprocha peu à peu vers Steven. Devant cette ouverture, l'autre décida de passer le cap. Il passa son bras sur la taille du loup-garou et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser.

La musique changea plusieurs fois sans que les deux garçons n'interrompent leur échanges de baiser, pour le plus grand plaisir de plusieurs filles qui dansaient près d'eux. Steven finit par se décrocher des lèvres de l'américain. Puis, serrant sa main dans la sienne, il l'entraîna à l'arrière du hangar. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au champs qui envahissait la campagne environnante. À l'abri des regards, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, mais avec plus d'intensité, plus de passion. Steven laissa le loup-garou glisser ses mains dans son débardeur pour finalement le lui enlever. Ils glissèrent sur le sol.

Ethan était subjugué par l'excitation provoqué par son amant. Ce dernier avait commencé à embrasser son torse, chaque centimètre de sa peau, sa langue jouant par instant avec ses tétons. Il les mordilla même à plusieurs reprises, ce qui intensifia peu à peu l'érection de l'américain. Surtout que le français s'amusait à la malaxer à travers son jean. Ethan poussa plusieurs gémissement de plaisir, tandis que l'autre lui embrassait le cou avant de venir lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille. Puis sa voix résonna doucement dans son oreille, comme une promesse d'un plaisir inoubliable.

\- Cette fois, tu es à moi, souffla Steven.

D'un coup, le plaisir se changea en douleur. Ethan sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras. Il tenta de repousser Steven, mais le mal était déjà fait. Un liquide étranger parcourait déjà ses veines. Il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître le poison qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Il observa Steven se relever tandis qu'il perdait ses forces. Ce dernier sourit avant de sortir de sa poche son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro et le porta à son oreille.

\- C'est Steven. J'en ai neutralisé un, dit-il à son interlocuteur. J'espère que la dose n'était pas trop forte car on ne doit pas le tuer... D'accord. On se retrouve là-bas.

Il rangea son portable et se tourna vers Ethan. Ce dernier tentait de bouger, mais le poison bloquait toutes ses facultés. Steven se pencha sur sa victime tout souriant.

\- Ce qu'il y a de marrant quand on chasse des loup-garous gentils, c'est qu'ils ne soupçonnent même pas les gens qui les approchent.

\- Espèce de...

\- Ne te fatigue pas à bouger. La dose d'aconit que je t'ai injecté n'est pas assez puissante pour te tuer, mais elle va t'empêcher de te transformer et t'immobiliser pendant quelques temps.

\- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas une affaire personnelle, rassure-toi. C'est juste une question de tradition et d'équilibre. Par contre, c'est pas moi qui vais te donner les explications. C'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Ethan allait répliquer, mais l'autre lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage. Entre le choc et le poison, le loup-garou ne put résister au coup et il perdit connaissance. Sa dernière vision fut Steven de dos.

* * *

\- Tu as suffisamment dormis, tu ne crois pas frangin ?

Ethan battit lentement des paupières. Le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce lui permirent de ne pas être aveuglé. Il s'habitua rapidement à la semi-obscurité et son regard se posa sur celui qui l'avait réveillé. C'était Aiden. Mais, c'était impossible. Aiden était mort. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Ethan se frotta les yeux. Son jumeau était toujours là.

\- Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lui dit Aiden en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comme toi, je me suis fait attraper, répondit l'autre sans comprendre le sens réelle de sa question. Ils sont plutôt rusés ceux qui nous ont capturé.

\- Tu devrais être mort...

\- Super, merci pour ton soutient.

\- Laisse-moi dormir Aiden...

\- Aiden ? Mais t'es en plein délire ! Rétorqua l'autre en le secouant. C'est moi, Isaac !

Soudainement, Aiden disparut pour laisser la place au loup-garou avec qui Ethan partageait à présent son quotidien. Il était salement amoché à la tempe, du sang séché avait formé une marque le long de son visage. Ethan tenta de se relever, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces. Il s'appuya contre le mur, aidé par Isaac.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- C'est la même question que je me pose mon pote, dit l'autre en tentant de rester cool même si Ethan percevait le tremblement de sa voix. En tous cas, on est plus à la soirée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- La fille qui m'a fait son numéro de charme à profiter que je lui tourne le dos pendant que je cherchais une capote pour m'enfoncer une seringue dans le cou. Y'avait de l'aconit dedans. Sale garce.

En disant cela, il avait caresser la zone ciblée encore rougit par l'injection du poison. Ethan observa son bras. Il s'était fait avoir de la même façon que son partenaire. Steven et la fille étaient donc au courant qu'ils étaient des loup-garous. C'était des chasseurs. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, quelque chose ne plaisait pas Ethan. Pourquoi les avaient-ils gardé en vie ? Ils devaient sûrement attendre quelque chose d'eux.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, souffla-t-il en tentant de se relever aider par son ami.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé, déclara l'autre en le soutenant. Il y a de la poudre de sorbier tout le long des murs et des accès pour entrer dans la pièce. On a affaire à des pro.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous gardent en vie ?

\- Ils s'amusent peut-être à nous voir nous torturer les méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est peut-être juste des cinglés.

Sur ces mots, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant entrer Steven et la fille qui avait mis le grappin sur Isaac à la soirée. Une rouquine dont les traits ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Allison. Même le loup-garou habituellement ironique ne trouvait pas de mots devant cette apparition. Quant à Ethan, il pensait comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

\- Vous faites partis de la famille Argent.

\- Bravo bravo, souffla Steven en faisant mine d'applaudir. Seulement, cette réponse est partiellement vraie. Notre embranchement avec les Argent a été fait il y a plusieurs décennies. Nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec cette famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous comptez nous tuer ?

\- Après avoir mit tant de temps à vous retrouver ? Ne sois pas stupide Ethan. Si tu veux savoir, nous ne sommes pas des chasseurs comme Christopher Argent ou les Calaveras. Nous sommes plutôt des chasseurs de prime. Et il y a une jolie somme sur votre tête les gars.

\- Steven, on a pas besoin de leur dire, dit la jeune fille en braquant un fusil sur les garçons. On est les emmène à destination, on prend le fric et on se barre.

\- Clara, ma partenaire, dit le jeune homme en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la rouquine. Elle est encore moins bavarde que moi.

\- Qui vous a payé pour nous capturer ? Demanda Ethan.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que le prix posé sur ta petite tête atteint six chiffres. Et ton pote aussi d'ailleurs. Ça va nous permettre de vivre tranquille pendant de longs mois.

Ethan réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Ils devaient absolument trouver un moyen de gagner du temps, juste assez pour retrouver toutes ses forces et terrasser les deux chasseurs.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir agit que maintenant ?

\- Avec votre protecteur dans les parages, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire, lui expliqua Steven avant de lui tourner le dos. Vas-y Clara.

La jeune fille appuya lentement sur la gâchette. La suite se passa très vite. Ethan repoussa Isaac qui tomba sur le sol. Lui-même chuta contre le mur, laissant la balle continuer sa course et se loger dans le mur. Les deux loup-garous se métamorphosèrent, leurs yeux s'illuminant. Le jumeau poussa un rugissement et fonça droit sur la chasseuse. La jeune fille tenta de se défendre, mais c'était vain face à la force monstrueuse du lycanthrope. Le jeune homme lui fit une clé de bras et la prit en otage, ses crocs dangereusement pointé sur sa gorge. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Steven qui avait sortit un pistolet en argent.

\- Lâche-la immédiatement !

\- C'est hors de question ! Pas tant qu'on ne sera pas sortit d'ici ! Menaça Ethan de sa voix caverneuse. Si tu veux pas que je lui fasse du mal, laisse-nous partir.

\- Ethan, ne fait pas ça, souffla Isaac en se relevant.

\- Tu devrais écouter ton pote, suggéra Steven.

\- J'ai déjà tué, expliqua Ethan en resserrant son emprise sur Clara. Je suis prêt à recommencer si cela s'avère nécessaire. Laisse-nous sortir.

\- Tu vas le regretter, lui dit le brun avant de laisser tomber son arme devant l'air menaçant du loup-garou. Si tu lui fais du mal, je reviendrais te tuer.

\- Ouvre le passage.

Steven et Clara s'observèrent en silence. La fille lui fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Alors le jeune homme passa son pied sur la ligne faite par la poudre de sorbier, en bas de l'encadrement de la porte. La barrière devenue incomplète, il se plaqua lentement contre l'un des murs, tandis que les deux loup-garous avançaient lentement vers la sortie sans le perdre de vue. Une fois passé la porte, faisant toujours face à Steven pour ne pas perdre leur ennemi de vue, Ethan se rappela le désir de Scott McCall de ne jamais faire de victime même quand sa vie était en danger.

\- Isaac, on se casse ! Cria-t-il en repoussant Clara dans la cellule.

Il profita que la jeune fille tomber lourdement sur son acolyte pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Isaac avait réagit avec rapidité, prenant la tête de la course. Seulement, son odorat n'était pas encore assez développé pour retrouver une sortie. Au premier embranchement, il laissa Ethan choisir la direction, ce dernier ayant plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de monter un escalier. Une porte les séparait de l'extérieur.

\- Elle est blindée ! Souffla Ethan en constatant que la porte était verrouillée et qu'il avait du mal à la défaire.

\- On a qu'à la frapper en même temps. Elle pourra pas résister à la force de deux loup-garous.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent d'un même mouvement sur la porte. La plaque de métal trembla, mais le coup n'était pas assez puissant pour la faire céder. Isaac taquina Ethan, déclarant que depuis qu'il n'était plus dans sa meute d'Alpha, il était beaucoup moins fort. Alors le jumeau frappa avec plus de force. Encore et encore. D'un coup, le poids de leur deux corps lancés contre la porte la fit céder. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée, dans un bruit sonore et les deux garçons purent sortirent à l'air libre. Ethan observa les alentours.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- C'est pas le moment mon vieux, lui dit Isaac en tendant l'oreille. Ils arrivent ! Faut qu'on se barre !

Il se mit à courir à travers la forêt qui s'étendait devant eux. Ethan tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers la porte en acier. C'était l'entrée d'une sorte de bunker. Il entendit le hurlement de Steven qui se rapprochait. Alors il se mit à courir également. Plus il courait à travers la forêt, plus il avait la bizarre impression de déjà la connaître. C'est alors qu'il trouva Isaac debout au bord d'une falaise. Ethan se stoppa à ses côtés. La vue le figea sur place.

\- Ils nous ont ramené ici, souffla Isaac en observant la ville en contre-bas. On est à Beacon Hills !

Ethan sentit son cœur se serrer devant la vue qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Il avait mis plusieurs mois à oublier ses tourments, ses peurs, sa tristesse. Puis, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, tous ses sentiments resurgissaient lentement en lui, comme un robinet que l'on ouvre d'un coup au maximum de sa puissance. Ce flot de sensations négatives prit le dessus et il poussa un rugissement de rage, avant de s'écrouler. Isaac parvint à le rattraper dans ses bras.

\- Ethan ? Ethan !

\- Je les ai entendus ! Hurla la voix de Steven non loin d'ici. Dépêchons-nous !

Alors Isaac porta Ethan sur son dos. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'option à présent. Il n'y avait qu'un groupe de personne capable de les aider dans cette galère. C'était Scott et sa meute. Le loup-garou reprit sa course dans la forêt, utilisant toute son énergie pour porter le jumeau inconscient. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait retrouver l'Alpha !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Un premier coup de feu retentit. Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond. Un nouveau coup de feu, qui cette fois fut suivit d'un hurlement. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'Alpha se décide à quitter la douce chaleur de sa couette. Scott McCall s'habilla en vitesse. Un nouveau hurlement résonna, suivit d'une nouvelle détonation. Quoi que ce soit, il devait protéger sa mère, ses amis, sa meute. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et bondit sur la pelouse. Ses yeux scrutant l'obscurité, il tenta de retrouver la trace de l'affrontement. Il finit par se lancer sur la route au pas de courses. Il avait capté l'odeur de deux personnes. Deux amis qui ne devaient pourtant pas être à Beacon Hills.

Au même instant, une Toyota Prius bleue roulait à toute allure sur la longue route qui coupait la forêt de Beacon Hills. À son volant, Lydia avait le regard fixé sur la route, le pied bloqué sur l'accélérateur. Sur le siège passager, un Stiles peu rassuré tentait en vain de faire ralentir la jeune femme. Les coups de feu les avaient eux aussi fait sortir en plein milieu de la nuit. La rouquine fit faire une embardée à son véhicule et vira sur une route plus petite.

\- Lydia ! Lâche cette pédale ! Lançait Stiles en s'aggripant à son siège. Tu vas nous tuer !

\- Comme tu veux, souffla soudainement la jeune fille en effectuant un dérapage, le pied fortement appuyé sur la pédale de frein.

Stiles poussa un juron et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que le véhicule se stabilise sur la route. Lydia n'attendit aucune remarque de sa part, notamment sur sa conduite dangereuse, et quitta la voiture. Sans prendre la peine de refermer sa portière, elle se mit à courir dans les bois. L'hyperactif sortit à son tour et hurla son nom, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Je déteste quand elle fait ça, jura-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

Il chercha le numéro de Scott à toute vitesse et enclencha l'appel tout en poursuivant sa camarade dans les bois les plus dangereux qu'il est connu. Scott finit par répondre. Il était lui aussi dans les bois à la recherche des responsables des coups de feu et des hurlements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe selon toi ? Demanda Stiles.

 _\- J'en sais rien, mais les odeurs de Ethan et Isaac sont partout_ , déclara la voix stupéfaite de l'Alpha.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient en France, s'étonna l'autre. C'est ce que Argent t'avait dit, non ?

 _\- On dirait bien qu'ils sont revenus, mais pas tous seul._

\- Tu sens autre chose ?

 _\- Oui, deux autres odeurs._

\- J'espère que ça n'a rien avoir avec le comportement de Lydia, souffla Stiles inquiet. C'est mauvais signe quand elle a ce genre d'attitude.

 _\- Reste avec elle. Je vous rejoins au plus vite_.

Stiles rangea son téléphone et rattrapa Lydia au pas de courses. Elle continuait à avancer entre les arbres, mais elle avait perdu de l'allure. Le jeune homme tenta de parler. Elle lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'elle se mettait à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait capté un son. Quelqu'un qui suffoquait. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un arbre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Isaac et Ethan. Elle poussa un cri stupéfait et glissa en arrière. Heureusement, Stiles la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Lydia ! Stiles !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Lança l'hyperactif.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, ironisa Isaac tenant toujours un Ethan inconscient sur le dos. Je serais ravis de fêter ça, mais on a pas trop le temps.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit au loin dans leur dos. Il était très proche. Trop proche. Alors Lydia fit signe à Stiles d'aider le loup-garou à porter son ami. Ils reprirent ensemble la direction de la voiture au pas de courses. Dans l'urgence de la situation, aucun ne prononça le moindre mot. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous dans la Toyota de la rouquine.

\- Ethan ? Ethan ? Réveilles-toi mon vieux !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Lydia.

\- Je sais pas. Il a perdu connaissance quand on est arrivé dans les hauteurs de la forêt.

\- On va l'emmener voir Deaton, il pourra l'aider, déclara Stiles avant de sortir son téléphone pour rappeler Scott et le prévenir de leur trouvaille.

Isaac était à l'arrière. Il maintenait la tête d'Ethan sur ses genoux tandis que le jeune homme était pris de spasmes plutôt inquiétant. Après plusieurs mois passés ensemble, Isaac s'était prit d'affection pour le garçon. Il le considérait comme un frère et l'idée de le perdre n'était pas envisageable. Ils devaient absolument le sauver.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir... souffla-t-il en tentant de dissiper l'image d'Allison et Aiden qui venaient soudainement l'envahir. T'as pas le droit de me laisser.

Ethan poussa un murmure, comme pour répondre à sa plainte et ses tremblements se calmèrent quelques instants. Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans la voiture de Lydia. Il était debout, au milieu des bois. Une voix lui parvenait depuis les ténèbres de la nuit, mais il n'arrivait pas à la distinguer. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une puissance qui captait son attention. Il se retourna lentement. Derrière lui trônait le Nemeton. Encore une fois, il se trouvait face à la puissante souche d'arbre qui rayonnait par son pouvoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il s'avança lentement vers la souche et c'est à ce moment seulement qu'il les aperçut. Deux silhouettes se dessinaient dans aux pieds des arbres. D'un pas discret, elles avancèrent dans la lumière, laissant Ethan voir leur visage. Allison et Aiden apparurent au clair de lune, aussi vivant que le jumeau pouvait l'être. Il posa son regard dans les yeux de son frère. Ce dernier sourit.

\- Aiden... murmura Ethan la voix tremblante. C'est vraiment toi ? Aiden ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi, imbécile, rit l'autre.

Ethan se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son jumeau. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir et, même s'il doutait de la réalité de ce qu'il vivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer cet instant. Retrouver son frère, c'était comme retrouver une partie de lui-même. Aiden finit par le repousser doucement. Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avec son doigt.

\- Je te croyais plus robuste frérot.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu émotionnel depuis que...

\- Que je suis mort ? Demanda l'autre sentant qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les garçons. Ethan ne savait pas si c'était une simple vision ou s'il était tout simplement mort lui aussi. Alors il jeta un coup d'œil au Nemeton. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment son frère et Allison étaient arrivés à ce même endroit ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Allison en bandant soudainement son arc et se tournant vers l'obscurité de la forêt.

\- Aiden ? L'interrogea son frère.

\- Il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu dois trouver le Nemeton, tu dois le trouver et le protéger avant la prochaine pleine lune. Fais-moi confiance !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Des ombres surgirent des forêts. Allison décocha une flèche qui se ficha directement dans la poitrine d'un des monstres des ténèbres, ce qui le fit exploser en pleine dans sa course. Aiden sortit ses griffes et poussa un rugissement. Une ombre tenta d'attraper Ethan, mais son jumeau lui sauta dessus pour la réduire en lambeau. Ethan paniqua. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son frère se tourna vers lui et le poussa vers le Nemeton. Tandis qu'il tombait sur la souche d'arbre, il tentait de voir ce qui attaquaient Allison et Aiden, mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner la nature de ces choses. Il aperçut une dernière fois le visage de son semblable, avant de se mettre à hurler son nom.

\- Aiden ! Aiden ! AIDEN !

Le hurlement résonna dans la pièce, si bien qu'il en fit trembler les murs. Ethan ouvrit les yeux en poussant un grondement effroyable, digne d'un filme d'horreur. Il sentit des bras le maintenir en place. Des voix s'élevèrent autour de lui.

\- Scott, Isaac, tenez-le bien ! Ordonnait Deaton avec un calme impressionnant.

\- C'est plus facile à dire ! Rétorqua Isaac alors que Ethan se débattait comme un diable. Vous avez pas un truc pour le calmer ?

\- Tant que l'aconit sera dans son sang, il sera difficile de le calmer, affirma le vétérinaire en approchant armé d'une seringue.

\- Alors faites vite ! Lança une Lydia à la voix emplit d'inquiétude. Il faut que quelqu'un soigne Stiles !

\- Tant fais pas... C'est... C'est juste une petite égratignure, souffla l'autre garçon même si on sentait de la panique dans ses paroles.

\- Une petite égratignure ? Une petite égratignure ? Répéta la rouquine avant qu'un bruit de claque ne résonne dans la pièce.

\- Tu m'as giflée ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang espèce de crétin !

C'est alors que Scott tenta quelque chose pour calmer la folie de Ethan. Il prit sa forme de loup-garou et poussa un grondement bestiale. Immédiatement, le jumeau se raidit. La peur semblait l'avoir paralysé. Ses griffes se rétractèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent immédiatement. Deaton profita de se répit pour pratiquer une légère incision sur son avant-bras. Un épais nuage de fumée bleue s'évapora de la plaie en une fraction de seconde et la plaie se referma d'elle-même. Les muscles de jeune homme se relâchèrent d'un coup et sa respiration reprit un rythme normale. La crise était terminée.

\- Il est hors de danger à présent, dit Deaton avant de se diriger vers Stiles. Ne t'en fais pas Lydia, il va s'en sortir.

\- En même temps, s'il écoutait un peu quand on lui dit quelque chose, rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix cinglante.

\- Malia ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Scott en secouant la jeune coyote.

\- Oui oui, souffla-t-elle en se relevant. C'est qu'il a de la force ce type.

Deaton aida Stiles à se relever et, suivit par Malia et Lydia, il conduisit le pauvre garçon auprès de Melissa McCall. C'était la seule à pouvoir le soigner sans éveiller le moindre soupçon concernant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Selon le vétérinaire, la blessure n'était pas grave en soit, il fallait juste la refermer avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. Isaac s'installa près de Ethan et l'observa dormir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Scott posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Je te jure qu'on va tout arranger.

* * *

Lorsque Ethan ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. C'était la lumière du soleil qui l'avait réveillé et, même s'il se sentait encore faible, le loup-garou se décida à se lever. Il tenta de se rappeler les derniers événements. Tous ses souvenirs le ramenaient au même point, son retour sur la falaise qui surplombait Beacon Hills. Après c'était le noir complet. Il observa la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était le cabinet du docteur Deaton. Isaac était endormis sur un siège au fond de la pièce. Ethan sourit en voyant que son ami ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit.

Après quelques minutes sans bouger, le jeune homme se décida à poser les pieds sur le sol. La sensation du carrelage froid le fit frisonner. Il avança lentement vers la porte. La voix de Deaton résonnait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ne voulant pas le déranger, Ethan attendit qu'il termine sa conversation téléphonique. Quand le vétérinaire eut raccrocher, le jeune homme s'avança.

\- Mr Deaton, dit-il pour se manifester.

\- Ethan, tu es réveillé, constata le druide en se tournant avec soulagement. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je me sens encore très faible, avoua le garçon.

\- C'est sûrement le contre-coup de l'aconit, expliqua l'autre. Tu en avais beaucoup dans le sang. Le plus impressionnant étant que tu es pu tenir aussi longtemps en vie avec une telle dose.

\- Pourtant, le type qui m'a fait ça a déclaré que la dose ne devait pas me tuer.

\- L'important, c'est que tu sois en vie.

Il avait raison. Pourtant beaucoup de question se bousculait dans la tête du jumeau. Qui avait engagé ces chasseurs de primes ? Qui avait chercher à les capturer ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ces questions, le souvenir de sa vision avec son frère lui revint en tête.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé, fit remarquer Alan.

\- Dîtes-moi, est-ce que le Nemeton peut faire revenir des gens à la vie ?

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'étais près de l'arbre sacré, mais je n'étais pas seul. Mon frère était présent, ainsi qu'Allison.

Alan l'invita à s'asseoir pour qu'il lui raconte son rêve. Le jeune homme lui raconta sa vision sans omettre aucun détail. Le vétérinaire resta silencieux quelques minutes, laissant Ethan dans ses interrogation, avant de reprendre d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en faire Ethan. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Concernant la faculté au Nemeton de redonner la vie, je ne sais pas si cela est possible. Il est capable de redonner son énergie vitale à ceux qui savent invoquer son pouvoir. De là à ressusciter les morts, je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Et pour l'avertissement de mon frère ?

Cette fois Alan resta silencieux. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre par lequel le soleil pénétrait pour carrosser leur visage.

\- Selon moi, il y a toujours une raison à tous ce qui arrive. Si vous êtes revenus toi et Isaac à Beacon Hills, quel qu'en soit la manière, c'est que quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose dans laquelle vous êtes impliqué. Maintenant, il faut juste trouver ce dont il s'agit.

Ethan poussa un soupir. Il espérait que le vétérinaire ait tort. Seulement, il avait besoin de réponse plus précise pour se rassurer. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, Isaac se réveilla. Content de voir son ami sur pied, il l'interpella, mais le jumeau ne fit pas attention à lui. Il était déjà sortit. L'autre ne comptait pas le perdre de vue, surtout après leur altercation avec les deux chasseurs de primes. Il le rattrapa devant la clinique, l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Tu vas où bordel ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se trame avant que ça nous arrive en pleine face.

\- Tu te rappelles qu'on a deux chasseurs à nos trousses.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont revenir maintenant.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu es devenu voyant ?

\- Je pense juste que leur unique but était de nous faire revenir à Beacon Hills, déclara Ethan avant de se libérer de l'emprise de Isaac. Ils cherchent quelque chose ici. Quelque chose qu'ils pensaient obtenir avec nous.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Ils sont affiliés à la famille Argent. C'est peut-être en rapport avec ça.

\- Super. Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ils ne s'en sont pas prit à Christopher ?

\- Ce sont des gamins Isaac.

\- Des gamins qui nous ont sévèrement mis une branlée.

\- Peut-être, mais face à Chris, ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Si seulement on savait où il est, il pourrait peut-être savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il est au Mexique.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Scott me l'a dit hier. Il m'a expliqué qu'il s'est associé aux Calaveras pour chasser sa sœur Kate qui est devenue un loup-garou assez dangereux.

\- Alors on ne peut pas le déranger.

\- C'est que tu es fort pour les devinettes toi.

\- La ferme.

Ethan fit volte-face et commença à marcher dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour résoudre ces énigmes. C'est alors que ces yeux se posèrent sur la forêt qui surplombait la ville.

\- Le Nemeton...

\- Tu veux aller là-bas ?

\- Je suis sur qu'on pourra y trouver des réponses.

\- Et moi je t'assure que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- T'as qu'à rester ici, moi j'y vais ! Dit le jeune homme en partant au pas de courses.

\- Attends ! Ethan ! Hurla l'autre. Pourquoi faut toujours que je me retrouve embarqué dans ce genre de plan ?

Il poussa un soupir en jetant un regard inquiet à Ethan. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se rendre seul jusqu'au sanctuaire. Il donna un coup de pied dans le trottoir et, pris de remord, il se mit à courir à la suite de son ami. Les garçons s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Ils les arpentèrent de longs en large pendant des heures sans jamais trouver ce qu'ils recherchaient. Isaac finit par se laisser tomber dans les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt.

\- J'en peux plus de tourner en rond, souffla-t-il à genoux. On le trouvera jamais.

\- En effet, dit une voix devant eux.

Ethan tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Steven, qui était dissimulé derrière un arbre, quitta sa cachette armé d'un fusil. Les loup-garous se dressèrent face au chasseur, près à se battre. Le jeune homme eut un rictus amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Ethan en serrant les poings. Pourquoi tu nous as ramené à Beacon Hills ?

\- Tout simplement parce que mon client le voulait. Enfin, il voulait un loup-garou qui vivait ici et qui était parti aux cotés de Argent. Je n'ai donc pas réfléchit et je vous ai embarqué tous les deux.

\- La fille Ethan, souffla Isaac. La fille n'est pas là.

\- Bien remarqué, mon p'tit loup, dit une voix dans son dos alors qu'un canon se posait sur sa tempe. Si tu bouges ne serait-ce qu'une seule de tes petits griffes, je te perce le crâne avec une balle faite avec de l'aconit.

\- C'est qu'elle est sévère la demoiselle, ironisa le loup-garou.

\- Pour qui vous travaillez ? Demanda Ethan.

\- Si tu étais resté bien tranquillement dans ta cellule, tu l'aurais su assez rapidement, expliqua Steven avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse. Seulement, mon commanditaire n'est pas très content que tu es tenté de lui filer entre les doigts.

\- Faut dire qu'il a engagé des amateurs, ricana Isaac.

\- La ferme demeuré, menaça Clara en appuyant son arme un peu plus sur sa tempe.

\- Vous avez été assez futé pour nous filer entre les doigts, mais cette fois je ne prendrais pas de risque, fit savoir Steven en faisant un pas vers Ethan. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il tient particulièrement à toi.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi alors que j'avais quitté le pays.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'a donné une explication ? Rétorqua Steven amusé. Il m'a juste annoncé la somme qu'il me proposait pour ce travail. On a pas cherché à savoir le reste.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, vous allez être des petits chiens bien dressés et venir avec nous.

Sur ces mots, il releva le canon de son arme. Il fit un signe de tête à son acolyte. Cette dernière poussa Isaac d'un coup de pied, le forçant à avancer. Seulement, Ethan ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il tourna les yeux vers son camarade. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, d'un même mouvement, ils foncèrent tous les deux sur l'adversaire opposé. Isaac se jeta droit sur Steven, toutes griffes dehors. Sa main balaya l'air et lacéra la joue du garçon. Il enchaîna avec un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre du chasseur, avant de le mettre à terre.

Ethan poussa un rugissement féroce et frappa Clara d'un coup de paume. La jeune fille tomba à plat ventre. Le jeune homme se plaça à califourchon sur elle, ses griffes placées sous sa gorge. D'un coup ses membres se mirent à trembler, tandis que dans son esprit, une hésitation se mit à l'envahir. Il voulait la tuer, comme si son instinct primitif venait de prendre le dessus. Sa conscience semblait pourtant le retenir.

\- Ethan ! Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla Isaac alors qu'il maintenait Steven sur le sol. Tu ne dois pas le tuer ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Si vas-y tue la ! Cria Steven en jubilant. Tu es un monstre ! Alors fais-le !

\- La ferme toi, dit sèchement celui qui le retenait avant de lui donner un coup sur le crane pour l'assommer.

Il se releva lentement et observa Ethan. Le loup-garou tremblait de tous membres, comme-si une partie de lui même le retenait de mettre à mort la jeune fille. Isaac retenait lentement sa respiration, ne sachant que faire si jamais son ami perdait le contrôle.

\- Ethan, écoute-moi, dit le garçon en avançant calmement vers lui. Tu dois m'écouter. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu ne dois pas la tuer.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Déclara l'autre de sa voix transformé, ses yeux bleus fixant les yeux oranges de son ami. Elle veut nous donner un pâture à un type qu'on ne connaît pas ! Je doute que ses intentions soient sympathiques !

\- Toi qui voulais devenir membre de la meute de Scott, pense à ce qu'il aurait fait ! Pense à ce qu'il aurait dit !

\- Il aurait dit... Qu'il... Qu'il ne faut pas gagner en tuant notre ennemi...

Il avait dit cela en rentrant peu à peu ses griffes. Ses yeux s'éteignirent et il retrouva son aspect humain. Il se releva lentement, ses yeux fixant Isaac avec un soupçon de remerciement. D'un mouvement, ils se tournèrent et ils filèrent tous les deux à travers les bois.

* * *

Scott rangea sont téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Il venait d'apprendre que Ethan et Isaac avaient quitté la clinique sans prévenir personne. Il expliqua la situation à Stiles et Lydia. La rouquine ne perdit pas une minute pour se lancer vers sa voiture au pas de courses. Après tous, Ethan était le frère de son ancien petit ami. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se débrouiller seul. Même s'il ne voulait pas d'aide, elle devait le retrouver. L'Alpha se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais retrouver Malia ? Demanda-t-il en jetant son sac sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Vous êtes toujours en froid ?

\- Je sais pas, souffla l'hyperactif en jouant avec ses doigts. C'est super compliqué.

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends. Tu n'as qu'à rester au calme, dit Scott en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Avec ta blessure, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes.

Stiles ne tenta pas de répliquer. Il observa Scott quitter sa chambre à son tour. Une fois seul, il poussa un profond soupir. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Scott pour ressouder leur groupe, des sentiments contradictoires s'immisçaient dans la tête du seul humain de la meute. Il se demandait par moment qu'est-ce qui le poussait à participer à tous ces événements paranormaux ? Bien sûr, Scott, Lydia et tous les autres, étaient ses amis. Ils étaient même plus. Ils étaient sa famille. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de pouvoir comme eux. Leur étaient-ils vraiment utile ?

Il finit par se lever et s'avança vers son tableau transparent. Ce support lui permettait toujours de mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires qu'il gérait avec ses compagnons. Il se mit une tape sur le front. Bien sûr qu'il était un membre à part entière de la meute. Bien sûr qu'il était utile. Grâce à lui, ses amis n'auraient jamais pu se sortir de la moitié des situations compliqués qui leur étaient tombées dessus. Il eut un sourire en coin en attrapant son marqueur blanc.

\- Allez mon vieux, t'as pas à t'en faire.

Lentement, il marqua les noms de Isaac et Ethan au feutre blanc, en plein centre du tableau. Il les annota d'un « retour » avec un point d'interrogation. Une nouvelle affaire venait de commencer à Beacon Hills. Il ne devait pas douter de lui, ni de l'aide qu'il pouvait apporter à Scott et au reste de sa meute. Puis, l'image de Malia flotta dans son esprit. Il soupira. Ils avaient essayé, mais cela n'avait pas marché. Seulement, il était temps qu'il affronte cette réalité. Il ne pouvait plus éviter une vraie conversation avec la coyote.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ethan se réveilla en sursaut. Prit d'une peur inexplicable, il vérifia que rien ne clochait dans la pièce. Il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Derek que la meute de Scott utilisait à présent comme lieu de rassemblement. Isaac dormait à poing fermé sur le canapé. Le jeune homme s'avança vers la baie vitrée. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus à Beacon Hills à présent. Ils avaient expliqué à l'Alpha et ses amis ce qui leur était arrivé et à présent, ils étaient tous sur la trace des deux chasseurs de primes. Seulement beaucoup de questions restaient en suspend.

Le loup-garou avait également appris que Danny avait définitivement quitté la ville quelque temps après son propre départ. Il avait secrètement espéré revoir son ancien amant, mais il devait se faire une raison. Rien ne pourrait à présent les rassembler. Il devait laisser le passé derrière lui et se concentrer sur son avenir. Son premier problème étant de comprendre les événements présents. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus retrouver le sommeil, il s'habilla et quitta la chaleur de l'immeuble, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son ami.

Le jeune homme laissa ses jambes le guider au travers des rues. Il ne savait pas où aller, à qui parler et même s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la maison de Lydia Martin. Il observa la bâtisse et se demanda si la rouquine était chez elle. Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche d'elle. Alors il se ravisa et voulut reprendre sa route. Une main l'attrapa par le poignet avec douceur, le forçant à stopper.

\- Reste Ethan, souffla la banshee dans son dos.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

\- J'étais dans la voiture quand je t'ai vu dans mon rétroviseur, répondit-elle en lui montrant la Toyota garée dans l'allée. Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'te retourne la question, dit Ethan en se tournant vers elle.

La rouquine était vêtue d'un chemiser à fleur, d'un mini-short en jean et d'une veste en cuire. Une tenue peu adaptée pour une sortie nocturne. Elle semblait plutôt fatigué et des larmes semblaient avoir dessiné des sillons le long de ses joues. Ses cheveux détachés volaient dans son dos à cause de la brise qui traversait Beacon Hills. Elle semblait avoir passé une mauvaise soirée.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, fit remarquer le garçon.

\- J'étais sur la tombe d'Allison, répondit-elle sans détour. Ça fait plusieurs nuit que je me retrouve devant sans comprendre pourquoi. Je m'endors sur mon lit et je me réveille devant sa pierre tombale, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Flippant...

\- On dirait que je suis faite pour souffrir. Je n'avait besoin de ça en ce moment, souffla-t-elle d'un air las, comme ci elle avait déjà beaucoup de problème à gérer.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes durant lequel, ils se contentèrent de se regarder sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fut la rouquine qui brisa le silence.

\- Mais après tous, on est à Beacon Hills. On est habitué aux trucs bizarres.

\- Et tu es la plus bizarre, ironisa Ethan.

\- Hé dis donc ! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras avant de rire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Disons que c'est dur de dormir quand deux chasseurs de primes vous courent après, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Il n'y a que ça ?

\- Bon d'accord, avoua le garçon devant son regard perçant. Aiden me manque. Être ici, c'est comme une torture. J'ai l'impression de revoir sa mort encore et encore. De revivre cet instant en boucle depuis que j'ai aperçu la ville avant de perdre connaissance.

\- La mort d'un proche est toujours dure à accepter, mais tu n'es pas tous seul.

\- Je le sais.

Lydia sourit. Finalement, Ethan et elle avaient des points communs. Il avait perdu son frère et elle, elle avait perdu Allison. Une amie. Une sœur. Ils pouvaient se comprendre et se soutenir. Ethan décida de poser une question qui le tourmentait. Une interrogation pour la Banshee et non pour la jeune fille qui aurait pu être sa belle-sœur.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si je vais mourir ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

Lydia baissa les yeux vers le sol. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de se concentrer. Seulement rien ne vint. Elle retrouva le regard du jeune homme avec un mélange d'impuissance et de satisfaction. Rien n'indiquait que sa vie était en danger. Seulement, rien ne permettait de dire le contraire.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Lydia avec regret. Je n'en sais rien.

\- Merci d'avoir essayé, la remercia-t-il en glissant un doigt sur sa joue. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça. Je vais te laisser.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Il sourit et lui fit un signe de la main avant de reprendre son chemin dans la nuit. Lydia l'observa disparaître au détour de la rue. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. À quoi lui servait son don s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider quand elle en avait besoin ? Lentement, elle remonta l'allée qui atteignait le perron de sa maison. Elle entra en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et grimpa les escaliers pour retrouver la chaleur de son lit. Sur le pas de la porte, elle observa l'homme qui partageait son intimité pendant que sa mère n'était pas là.

Parrish dormait paisiblement sur le dos, vêtu d'un simple caleçon noire. La couverture avait glissé au bout du lit, comme chaque fois qu'elle dormait avec lui. Son torse était couvert de sueur, lui donnant une allure encore plus sexy. Lydia quitta lentement ses vêtements et retrouva le confort des bras du chien de l'enfer. Comme s'il avait sentit son retour, le policier bougea dans son sommeil et passa son bras autour de la fille pour la serrer contre lui. Lydia poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Seulement, cette nuit là, un doute se réveilla en elle. Le souvenir d'Allison la hantait, comme-ci la jeune fille tentait de la prévenir d'un danger depuis l'au-delà.

Ethan avait continué sa route l'esprit envahit par les paroles de Lydia. Comme lui, elle vivait aussi quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se réveillait près de la tombe de son amie. Lui rêvait de Aiden et Allison aussi. Un détail qu'il avait omis de parler, de peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou ou qu'il ravive des souvenirs douloureux. Surtout chez Scott. Il se demandait quel pouvait être le rapport entre lui, ses rêves et les promenades macabre de Lydia. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Il ne comprenait rien à tout ces événements et s'ils étaient vraiment liés les uns aux autres ! Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il devait leur rester une dizaine de jour avant la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Protège le Nemeton avant la prochaine pleine lune, se rappela Ethan en repensant à son rêve. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ?

Lentement, il reprit la direction de l'appartement de Derek, sans cesser de ressasser tous ce qu'il avait en tête. Il passa les portes et trouva Isaac toujours endormis. Il passa près de son ami et sourit en l'entendant parler dans son sommeil. Il remonta la couverture de son frangin d'adoption et retrouva la chaleur de son lit. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, ne cessant de se tourner dans son lit, tourmenter par Danny, Aiden, Allison et Lydia. Lorsqu'il succomba à la fatigue, la lune commençait à disparaître dans le ciel.

* * *

Le lendemain commençait une nouvelle journée au lycée de Beacon Hills. Les élèves parcouraient les couloirs, fouillaient dans leur casier et échangeaient sur les derniers potins concernant tel personne ou tel événement survenu dans le coin. Scott et Stiles étaient en train de ranger des affaires dans leur propre casier, l'Alpha expliquant qu'il n'avait pour le moment aucune trace de Steven et Clara, les deux chasseurs de primes.

\- Je pensais pourtant qu'ils auraient tenté quelque chose en deux jours, souffla l'hyperactif avec inquiétude. Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, dit Scott en fermant le placard en métal. Il faut qu'on reste sur nos gardes. J'ai demandé à Isaac et Ethan de rester à la clinique avec Deaton.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on les trouve.

\- Lydia n'a pas encore eu de réaction surnaturelle ?

\- Non pas encore, ce qui veut dire que la vie d'Ethan n'est pas encore en danger.

\- Et si on parlait de toi maintenant ?

\- Quoi de moi ?

\- Fais pas l'idiot Stiles. Je te connais, y'a quelque chose qui te perturbe, déclara Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs de détection de super alpha ? Ironisa l'autre.

\- Non, ceux de meilleur ami. C'est par rapport à Malia ?

Stiles détourna le regard. Il détestait quand Scott le mettait au pied du mur, surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui raconter de bobard. Il souffla un coup.

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de lui parler ce midi.

\- C'est le mieux que vous pouviez faire. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous esquiver, dit le loup-garou en pour l'encourager. Surtout que je vais avoir besoin de vous tous en cas de problème.

Stiles allait répondre quelque chose, mais le loup-garou lui fit signe de se taire. Il retroussa les narines, sentant une odeur inhabituelle dans son dos. Il fit volte-face et son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était un type brun, avec une fine barbe et des yeux marrons. Il avait des cheveux courts et portait un anneau noire à l'oreille gauche. Le plus important, c'est qu'il sentait le loup-garou à plein nez. Il croisa le regard de l'Alpha et l'observa tout en continuant son chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Stiles. C'est l'un des types qui poursuit...

\- Non, le coupa Scott en commençant à le suivre. Mais c'est un loup que je ne connais pas.

\- Ah pitié, pas un autre comme Theo, soupira l'autre avec lassitude. On est jamais tranquille dans cette ville ma parole.

L'Alpha et son meilleur ami décidèrent de suivre le jeune loup-garou inconnu pour savoir qui il était. Le garçon accéléra la marche, sentant qu'il était suivit. Au détour du couloir, il partit au pas de course. Comprenant qu'il tentait de filer entre ses griffes, Scott se hâta, distançant Stiles dans les couloirs du bahut. Il finit par atteindre les vestiaires.

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache, dit Scott en avançant lentement dans la pièce. Tu vois, je ne sors pas mes griffes. Je veux juste parler avec toi.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne m'attaqueras pas ? Demanda la voix du jeune loup-garou.

Il avait un accent dans sa voix, montrant une certaine maladresse dans son américain. Il n'était donc pas de Beacon Hills. Scott lui promit de ne rien faire contre lui. Le jeune homme sortit alors de sa cachette, les deux mains en l'air.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kévin Rousfeau, répondit le garçon en abaissant les mains. Toi, tu dois être Scott McCall.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Disons que tu es assez célèbre depuis que tu t'es élevé au rang d'Alpha par la seule force de ta volonté.

\- D'où tu viens ?

\- Je suis français, avoua-t-il expliquant ainsi son accent maladroit. Je viens d'aménager aux Etats-Unis il y a quelques...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire à Beacon Hills ? Le coupa l'autre encore méfiant.

\- Je suis venu pour aider quelqu'un qui m'est cher. J'ai besoin de l'aide d'un homme qui s'appelle Alan Deaton. On m'a dit qu'il pourrait sûrement m'aider.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Un certain Christopher Argent. Je te jure que je ne veux vous faire aucun mal, poursuivit le jeune homme. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sauver mon frère. Si tu ne me crois pas, je peux te le prouver. Tu es un Alpha, tu n'as qu'à regarder mes souvenirs.

Kévin fit volte-face, présentant sa nuque à Scott. Cette fois, le jeune homme refoula sa méfiance. Il n'avait détecté aucune accélération du rythme cardiaque du français. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le sonder. Cependant, il préférait le mettre en garde tout de suite.

\- Je vais quand même garder un œil sur toi. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de suspect, tu auras à faire à moi et ma meute.

\- Promis, je serais doux comme un agneau, dit l'autre avec un léger sourire.

Scott observa une dernière fois ce drôle de personnage. Il devait avoir dix-sept ans. Sa tenue était composé d'une jean slim noir, d'un haut noire et d'une chemise à carreau rouge. Une casquette noire était accrochée à sa ceinture. L'Alpha se dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air dangereux et il quitta le vestiaire. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne devait absolument pas se mettre McCall à dos. La vie de son frère était en jeu. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

De son côté, Stiles tentait de retrouver son ami. Seulement, il se retrouva face à Malia devant les portes qui menaient aux vestiaires du lycée. La jeune fille s'était figé en l'apercevant. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils ne cessaient de s'éviter, se refusant d'affronter une discussion qu'ils auraient du avoir depuis longtemps déjà. Les événements qui avaient plongé la ville dans la terreur quelques semaines plus tôt les avaient séparé et l'un comme l'autre le savait, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Leur histoire était fini. Malia voulut faire demi-tour.

\- Non Malia ! Attends ! Lança Stiles en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Elle ne tenta pas de se dérober et se tourna vers son ancien petit ami. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens.

\- On peut pas passer notre temps à s'éviter, déclara le garçon. Je veux pas te demander de revenir, je veux juste qu'on arrête de faire semblant de ne pas se connaître.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé à t'écarter de moi.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Quand j'avais le plus besoin d'aide, je t'ai repoussée. J'ai fais une erreur.

Malia baissa les yeux vers le sol. Après tous, elle aussi avait commis des erreurs. Elle avait fait confiance à Theo, elle avait voulut tuer sa mère alors que Scott et le reste de la meute avaient promis de ne jamais prendre la vie de quelqu'un.

\- Je dois te remercier, finit-elle par dire avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps avec les serres, je n'aurais pas pu me protéger de ma mère. Elle m'aurait sans doute tuée. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Je ne faisais que ce qui me semblait juste.

\- Je vais pas te mentir en te disant que j'ai encore des sentiments forts à ton égard, souligna Malia qui ne voulait pourtant pas lui faire de mal. Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'on enterre la hache de guerre ? S'amusa Stiles les yeux larmoyant.

La coyote sourit de plus belle et le prit dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus amoureuse de lui, mais elle lui offrait une chose aussi forte que l'amour. Une amitié qu'elle espérait ne pas se fracturer.

\- Habituellement, c'est les mecs qui font des câlins pour rassurer les filles, ironisa le garçon en finissant par se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Désolé, tu sais bien que je suis pas comme ça.

\- Oui tu es différente.

\- En même temps, tu as vu mes parents ?

Stiles rit devant cette remarque. Scott passa les portes du couloir menant au vestiaire. Il observa ses amis, un sourire en coin. Il espérait que Stiles arriverait à se passer de Malia. Il devait apprendre à vivre tout en sachant sans son amour. Tout comme lui avec Kira. Il se demandait ce que devenait l'asiatique. Maintenant qu'elle était retourné auprès des Thérianthropes, il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle finisse par apprendre à contrôler le Kitsune en elle pour pouvoir revenir auprès de lui, mais cet apprentissage pouvait prendre des dizaines, voir des centaines d'années.

\- Scott ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec l'autre type ? Demanda Stiles ramenant l'Alpha au présent.

Il releva les yeux vers ses deux amis et, après réflexion, il jugea qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre du nouveau venu pour le moment. Il fallait juste garder un œil sur lui, juste au cas où. Il leur demanda de retrouver le reste de la meute et leur donna rendez-vous à l'appartement de Derek le soir même. Ils devaient absolument retrouver les chasseurs de primes. Puis, il fila vers la sortie du lycée en tentant de refouler ses sentiments.

Appuyé contre un mur au détour du couloir, un jeune homme avait entendu la conversation entre les trois lycéens. Caché dans la pénombre, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant. Ses yeux marrons s'illuminèrent, prenant une teinte verte et plutôt inquiétante. L'étrange jeune homme replaça sa capuche et, alors que Stiles et Malia approchaient, il prit une autre direction pour les éviter et quitter l'école.

* * *

Le soir venu, la meute de Scott au grand complet était rassemblée dans l'appartement de Derek. Après avoir cherché pendant deux jours des traces des chasseurs de primes, ils étaient tous revenus bredouille, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venu à Beacon Hills. Pourtant Ethan et Isaac avaient été confrontés à eux par deux fois. Il était impossible que personne ne retrouve sa trace.

\- Si on savait pourquoi ils en ont après toi, on pourrait peut-être trouver une piste, dit Lydia assise sur l'un des canapé entre Stiles et Scott.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je savais. Il veut juste me capturer pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a pas dit qui.

\- Alors il va falloir poursuivre les recherches, déclara l'Alpha en se relevant.

Il se tourna vers Liam, Hayden, Masson et Corey. Les quatre derniers arrivants de sa meute. Il comptait sur eux pour une autre mission.

\- Nous, on va s'occuper de cette histoire et vous, vous vous chargez de surveiller ce type qui vient d'arriver à Beacon Hills.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour les chasseurs de primes ? Demanda Liam.

\- Tant qu'on a rien, on ne peut rien faire.

\- Je sais, mais si jamais ils s'en prennent à vous.

\- On pourra se défendre. Je compte sur toi pour m'avertir s'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Kévin.

Liam approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils se tourna vers les trois autres et ils quittèrent les lieux en silence. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Masson. Tandis qu'ils parcouraient la route pour qu'il dépose Hayden et Liam chez le garçon, ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées. Ils avaient tous crus à un certain retour à la normal (même si c'était assez amusant de penser cela quand on vivait à Beacon Hills). Les Médecins de l'Horreur, Theo Reaken, Sébastien Valet. C'était derrière eux, mais à présent, une nouvelle menace était arrivé en ville.

\- Liam, tu vas bien ? Demanda Hayden en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu préoccupé.

\- C'est normal, on a deux barges et un nouveau loup-garou en liberté, répondit-elle avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Mais on s'en sortira toujours. On s'en sort toujours, pas vrai.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Voilà les amoureux, je vous laisse ici, dit Masson en arrêtant la voiture devant la maison de Liam. On se retrouve demain au lycée pour enquêter sur le mystérieux Kévin.

Les deux amoureux quittèrent la voiture et remontèrent le chemin pour atteindre la maison. Dans la voiture, Masson se tourna vers son petit ami. Corey semblait lui aussi préoccupé. Le black le questionna sur ses angoisses, pensant pouvoir apaiser ses craintes.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi que Scott vous a écarté de cette histoire de chasseurs, souffla le jeune homme. Il ne me fait pas confiance.

\- Tu dis des bêtises.

\- En même temps, il a raison. J'ai été du côté de Theo pendant trop longtemps, contrairement à Hayden qui vous a vite rejoint. Qui te dis que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais ?

\- Personne, mais moi, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Masson...

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es quelqu'un de méchant.

L'autre allait répliquer. Pour le faire taire, Masson s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionnel. Corey sentit ses appréhensions disparaître comme par enchantement. C'était toujours pareil. Il se mettait à douter, mais l'amour de Masson le guérissait de ses doutes et de ses peurs. C'était le seul à croire en lui. Le seul qui lui avait vraiment redonné l'envie de vivre.

Plus loin, Ethan quittait la chaleur de son refuge. Agacé de devoir rester cacher, il avait profiter d'un moment d'inattention de la part de ses amis pour se dérober à leur surveillance. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un petit garçon apeuré. Il devait affronter ses ennemis et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que Steven et Clara lui tombent dessus. Il devait retrouver leur repère dans les bois. Il devait obtenir des réponses et ce n'était pas en attendant caché qu'il les obtiendrait. Alors il fila vers les bois.

\- Ethan ! Reviens ! Hurla Scott qui venait de s'apercevoir que le jeune homme était parti.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Stiles dans son dos.

\- Je vais le suivre avec Isaac et Malia. Toi et Lydia vous prenez la voiture !

Sans attendre une quelconque remarque de ses camarades, l'Alpha et Isaac se mirent à courir. Malia observa Stiles et la rouquine. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une ombre se faufila dans le dos de la coyote et, alors qu'elle se tournait, tenta de la frapper. La brune eut juste le temps de positionner ses bras devants son visage. Les griffes du nouveau venu déchirèrent la manche de sa veste.

\- Qui c'est celui-là ? Demanda Lydia.

L'individus avait sa tête cachée dans la capuche de son sweet noir. Il releva lentement son visage et les trois membres de la meute purent apercevoir ses yeux. Ils brillaient d'une lumière verte plutôt inquiétante. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un truc pareil. Malia se redressa, ses yeux s'illuminant à son tour. Elle poussa un grondement sonore, tandis que son visage se transformait.

\- T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'autre, dont le visage était à moitié dissimulé par les ombres se contenta de sourire, révélant des canines inquiétante. Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, la coyote décida de passer à l'attaque. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups de griffes. Stiles et Lydia en profitèrent pour sauter dans la vieille voiture de l'hyperactif. Seulement, cette dernière refusait de démarrer. Lydia observait l'affrontement entre leur amie et le mystérieux métamorphe aux yeux verts. Elle était en mauvaise posture.

\- Dépêche-toi Stiles, murmura-t-elle.

\- Cette vieille caisse fait encore des siennes.

\- Dépêche...

\- Je fais ce que je peux...

\- Dépêche-toi !

\- Comme si c'était le moment pour ça ! Hurla Stiles avant d'abattre ses deux poings sur le volant avec force.

Ils ne surent jamais si c'était le choc du coup ou leur chance insolente, mais le moteur de la voiture se mit soudainement à gronder. Tentant de contrôler sa joie, Stiles desserra le frein à main et commença à rouler. Quand ils furent prêt de l'affrontement entre les deux êtres surnaturel, Lydia ouvrit grand la porte.

\- Malia !

La coyote esquiva un coup de griffes qui manqua de transformer son visage en lambeau. Elle repoussa son agresseur d'un violent coup de pied. Elle observa sa chute et, une fois sûr qu'il mettrait du temps à se relever, elle se tourna vers la rouquine qui lui faisait signe de courir vers eux. La fille sprinta jusqu'au véhicule et, alors que son conducteur appuyait sur l'accélérateur, elle sauta dans la voiture. La vieille Jeep fila à toute vitesse dans la nuit. Leur agresseur aux yeux verts se releva. Ses yeux s'éteignirent, retrouvant leur teinte ordinaire et il observa ses cibles qui prenaient la fuite.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Lança Lydia.

\- Aucune idée, mais il frappait fort, souffla Malia en reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Quelques égratignures, mais ça va aller. Il faut retrouver Scott et les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les trois loup-garou avançaient lentement vers le Nemeton. Comme toujours, il s'était montré sans qu'ils ne cherchent à le retrouver. Ethan jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Chaque fois qu'il avait atteint le sanctuaire, il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. L'arrivée de Christopher Argent ou l'attaque des chasseurs. S'ils étaient là, c'est que quelque chose d'important allait se produire. À pas lent, il s'avança vers la souche d'arbre et posa sa main dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ? Murmura-t-il en pliant les genoux pour observer l'écorce de plus près. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Isaac allait se moquer de lui à le voir parler à un vieux bout de bois. Seulement, un bruissement dans les feuilles le stoppa net. Une odeur planait près d'eux. Une odeur malfaisante et pleine de rancœur. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier la menace. Ce fut Scott qui comprit.

\- Gérard Argent, souffla-t-il avant de se mettre à grogner.

Les trois loup-garous se rassemblèrent, formant un cercle autour du Nemeton et surveillant la noirceur de la forêt. Lentement, Steven et Clara quittèrent la sûreté des bois et, comme l'avait deviné l'Alpha, ils n'étaient pas seul. Le vieil homme avançait en affichant un sourire arrogant. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres d'eux. Il avait retrouvé beaucoup de force et semblait aussi machiavélique qu'autrefois.

\- Alors, c'était vous ? Le questionna Scott. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est une très bonne question Scott McCall, dit l'homme avec sarcasme. Laisse-moi te rappeler ce que je suis. Un chasseur de loup-garou. Voilà ce que je suis. L'idée que mon propre fils puisse protéger deux créatures de votre engeance m'étais insupportable.

\- Je croyais que c'est que moi que vous vouliez ? S'étonna Ethan.

\- En effet, avoua le chasseur en souriant. Disons que j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire vous faire coopérer avec moi assez facilement.

Il se tourna vers Clara et lui fit un mouvement de tête. Cette dernière sortit son téléphone et composa un message à l'intention d'un autre inconnu. Elle reçut une réponse rapidement. Relevant la tête vers le vieux chasseur, elle lui fit un signe positif. Des bruits de pas s'agitèrent dans leur dos et un homme en tenue de chasse apparut, le visage cagoulé. Il tirait un homme dans son dos. Alors qu'il avançait sous la lumière de la lune, Ethan aperçut le visage de l'homme, ou plutôt du jeune homme. Danny Mahealani.

L'homme à la cagoule bouscula l'ancien gardien de l'équipe de lacrosse au sol. Il tomba à genoux. Il semblait fatigué, les yeux cernés et le teint livide. Des larmes avaient creusés des sillons sur ses joues. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. À la vue de son ancien petit ami dans cet état, Ethan sentit son estomac se nouer. Il sortit les griffes en poussant un terrible grognement. Il aurait voulu sauter à la gorge de ses salopards de chasseurs. Seulement, Scott l'en dissuada.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda l'Alpha à Gérard.

\- Ce que je veux ? Je veux rétablir l'honneur de ma lignée, répondit-il en marchant lentement vers Danny avant de l'empoigner par les cheveux.

\- Arrêtez ! Grogna Ethan en colère.

\- Calme-toi mon pote, lança Isaac en le retenant.

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tue !

Le vieux chasseur eut un sourire mauvais. Il dégaina un poignard et le plaça sous la gorge de Danny, appuyant la lame en acier sur sa peau. Une légère goutte de sang perla sur son cou et coula doucement vers son torse. L'hawaïen poussa un gémissement apeuré.

\- Ethan... Ethan... Je suis désolé...

\- Danny !

\- C'est très simple Scott, annonça l'homme d'une voix menaçante. Tes deux chiens de gardes recules de plusieurs mètres. Toi, tu restes près du Nemeton.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

\- Un simple petit rituel de druide.

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- Tiens tu vraiment à mettre la vie de ce jeune homme en danger ? L'interrogea l'autre avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

\- Scott... Ethan... souffla le garçon alors que son bourreau appuyait de nouveau sa lame sur sa peau.

L'Alpha n'avait pas le choix. Quoi que préparait Gérard, il devait jouer son jeu. Il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de son ancien camarade de classe en danger. Alors il approuva d'un signe de tête. Ethan et Isaac, même s'ils n'étaient pas d'avis de faire ce que demandait le chasseur, reculèrent lentement. Le vieil homme confia son otage à son sbire cagoulé et avança à son tour vers le Nemeton. Une fois près de Scott, il lui fit signe de lever la main au dessus de la souche.

Le loup-garou ne pouvait rien faire. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il mettrait la vie de Danny et peut-être même celle de Ethan et Isaac en danger. Peu rassuré, il finit par obéir. Une fois sa main placé en hauteur, Gérard porta la lame de son poignard sur la paume de sa main. Il attrapa le poignet de Scott et entailla la peau au creux de sa main.

\- Serre les doigts et laisse couler le sang sur le bois, dit l'homme sans le lâcher, de peur qu'il se dérobe à sa tâche.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais je serais toujours dans votre chemin.

\- C'est ce que j'espère Scott, dit-il une lueur malsaine dans son regard, son visage animé par un sourire mauvais. Je n'attends que ça. Que tu tentes de m'arrêter.

Des gouttes de sang coulèrent lentement entre les doigts du loup et, goutte à goutte, tombèrent vers la souche. Le temps sembla se ralentirent. Tous retenaient leur respiration, observant silencieusement la scène. Ethan et Isaac se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi faire. Le liquide rouge toucha la souche d'arbre. Au début, il n'y avait rien et Gérard, en un mouvement des sourcils agacé, pensait que son petit tour n'avait pas marché. Il lâcha Scott et allait faire volte-face quand lentement, une lueur rougeâtre se mit à luire sur les nervures du bois.

\- On dirait que ça a marché, souffla l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Des petites lueurs blanches, comparables à des lucioles, s'élevèrent dans les airs et filèrent dans les bois. Gérard eut un sourire satisfait et retourna vers ses sbires. Il passa près de l'homme cagoulé, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Danny.

\- Tuez-le.

L'homme pointa un pistolet sur le crâne du jeune homme. Scott poussa un juron. Les trois loup-garou se jetèrent droit vers les chasseurs. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils ne pourraient pas arriver à temps. Steven et Clara ouvrirent le feu sur eux avec des balles à base d'aconit tue loup, ralentissant leur progression. L'index de l'homme sans visage commençait à presser sur la gâchette. Ethan poussa un grondement de désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Danny mourir.

Un cri résonna dans le sanctuaire, recouvrant celui du loup-garou. Un cri puissant et strident. Un cri qui força les membres des deux camps à se couvrir les oreilles, même l'homme à cagoule lâcha son arme pour se couvrir les oreilles. Scott tourna la tête et aperçut Lydia près du Nemeton, la bouche grande ouverte, son visage déformé par le hurlement de la Banshee. Steven finit par retrouver légèrement ses moyens et pointa son arme sur la rouquine.

\- Lydia ! Attention !

Seulement, l'avertissement de Scott ne fut pas assez rapide. Le coup partit. Une forme courra entre les arbres et se jeta sur Lydia, lui évitant une blessure fatale. La balle se planta dans son bras. Elle tomba sur le sol, suivit de près par Stiles qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Ethan profita de cet instant pour se jeter sur l'homme à la cagoule, libérant Danny. Comprenant que la situation leur échappait, Steven et Clara s'enfuirent au travers des bois.

Isaac voulut les poursuivre, mais quelques choses attira son attention. C'était Ethan. Le dernier des jumeaux était assis sur l'homme et il le lacérait de ses griffes. Il était pris dans un violent instinct de colère. Lui qui avait été toujours le plus calme des deux, après la mort de son frère, il avait développé les mêmes comportements de folie quand il était en proie à de fort sentiment comme la haine, la peur ou la tristesse.

\- Ethan ! Lança son ami en courant vers lui. Ethan arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi !

\- La ferme ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Ethan ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Pense à Danny !

Isaac se jeta sur son ami et ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Ethan tenta de se débattre. Scott se planta près d'eux et, conscient que même l'ancien membre de la meute de Derek ne pourrait pas arrêter le jumeau, il poussa un grondement effroyable. Cela stoppa immédiatement la bagarre qui opposait les deux amis.

\- Lydia, tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles en l'aidant à se relever.

\- C'est rien, j'ai vu pire, souffla la rouquine la main appuyée contre sa blessure, tentant d'arrêter le sang de couler.

La jeune fille fut prise d'un léger vertige et manqua de tomber sur le sol. Elle se rattrapa en posant sa main sur le Nemeton. Stiles l'aida de nouveau à se redresser et suivit de Scott, Isaac et Ethan qui portant son ancien petit ami, ils prirent le chemin pour sortir des bois. Aucun d'eux n'aperçut la souche d'arbre recommencer à émettre cette curieuse lumière rouge. Des boules de lumières jaillirent à nouveau du tronc d'arbre et s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

* * *

Une lueur apparut dans le noir. Une lueur qui s 'approchait lentement vers elle. Elle. Qui était-elle ? Elle avait oublié. Elle était pourtant sur de pouvoir sans souvenir. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle existait. Elle flottait dans le noir, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. Lentement, des souvenirs se formèrent dans son esprit. Une ville. Un arc. Un homme à moitié loup. Un nom. Scott. Scott McCall.

Allongée sur une table en inox, le corps sans vie d'Allison Argent fut prit d'un léger tremblement. Sa poitrine se mit à se gonflée et se dégonflée, tandis que sa respiration reprenait peu à peu. D'un coup, elle ouvrit la bouche en avalant une immense bouffée d'air, les yeux grandes ouvertes. Elle se redressa d'un bond. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle sentit son estomac faire un bond. Elle tomba à genoux et vomit le peu de liquide qu'elle avait au creux de son ventre.

Lentement, elle se releva, observant l'endroit où elle venait de se réveiller. C'était une pièce rectangulaire, semblable à une salle d'opération d'hôpital. Elle posa la main sur un mur, se demandant comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. Elle tenta de se remémorer les derniers événements qui se trouvait dans sa mémoire. Son combat contre les Onis et le Nogitsune. La douleur du sabre transperçant son corps. Sa mort. Son estomac refit des siennes. Elle retomba à genoux et se mit à vomir le reste de bile qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle décida de quitter cette pièce. Cet endroit. Elle devait retrouver son père, Isaac, Scott et tous les autres. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir l'aider. À pouvoir la guider. Elle s'avança avec hâte vers la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Avec hâte, elle parcourut les sombres couloirs et sortit à l'air libre. Elle prit une bouffée d'air frais, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Elle était là. Elle était en vie. À nouveau. Alors qu'elle appréciait chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses respiration, deux lumières s'avançaient vers elle. Les deux points lumineux grossirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la brune.

Dans sa voiture, Derek était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pensé remettre les pieds à Beacon Hills avant de long moment. Pourtant, un étrange sentiment l'envahissait depuis quelques jours. Une intuition que Scott et ses amis auraient besoin de lui prochainement. Alors qu'il se posait un tas de question, il ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille qui marchait en plein milieu de la route à cette heure tardive. Il reprit ses esprits de justesse et enfonça la pédale de frein d'un coup. Le véhicule pila violemment, manquant de renverser la brune. Il poussa un grognement. Il avait manqué de se cogner la tête contre son volant. Il allait hurler une insulte à l'idiot qui l'avait forcé à freiner quand son regard croisa celui de la revenante.

\- Allison ?

Il sortit lentement de la voiture. La chasseuse l'observait étrangement. Ses souvenirs étaient encore flous et elle tentait de se remémorer l'identité de cet homme qui semblait la connaître. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula, tentant d'abord de savoir si c'était un ami ou un ennemi.

\- Allison, c'est Derek, souffla l'homme en avançant vers elle à pas de loup, les paumes en avant. Tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Derek ? Se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

À l'évocation du nom du loup-garou, Allison sentit ses souvenirs émergés. Qu'elle tombe sur lui en sortant à peine de cet immeuble était une bonne nouvelle. Il pourrait la conduire à Scott. Elle se détendit et avança vers l'homme.

\- Je veux voir Scott.

\- Comment peux-tu être là ?

\- T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te demander ? Demanda la chasseuse avec autorité. Je viens peut-être de revenir d'entre les morts, mais je n'ai pas oublié que je ne t'aime pas.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Si elle est en vie, c'est grâce à moi, dit une voix dans le dos de la fille.

Le loup-garou et la revenante se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Un vieil homme s'avançant vers eux, suivit de près par un jeune homme et une fille. Allison fronça les sourcils à la vue du trio. Elle savait qu'ils étaient, en particulier le vieil homme. Derek se mit à grogner, ses griffes sortant lentement près à attaquer.

\- Gérard, soufflèrent les deux amis de Scott.

\- Je te déconseille de tenter de nous attaquer, dit Steven qui se tenait près du vieil homme en pointant un fusil sur lui avec une allure menaçante.

\- Désolé pour mon nouveau camarade, il n'est pas d'une nature très sympathique quand des loups sont dans les parages, déclara Gérard en souriant avant de fixer Allison. Je suppose que tu te souviens de Steven et Clara ?

\- Pas du tous, souffla-t-elle.

\- Au moins, tu te souviens de moi. C'est un bon début.

\- C'est toi qui m'a ramené d'entre les morts ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint, connaissant la fourberie de son grand-père.

\- Exactement. Et pour ça, tu vas me suivre immédiatement. Il est temps de rendre au clan Argent sa gloire d'antan.

\- Je refuse de t'obéir. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es plus mon grand-père depuis que tu as conspiré dans mon dos et en te servant de moi pour atteindre ton but malsain.

\- Allison, écoute-moi.

\- C'est hors de question !

Une lueur attristé passa dans le regard du vieux Argent. Il fit signe à Steven de tirer. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une minute et pressa la détente de son fusil. La balle fila vers Derek. Le loup-garou esquiva en sautant au sol. Une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. Il sentit un pied l'écraser et sentit le canon du fusil se placer sur sa tête. Steven était plus rapide qu'il n'y semblait.

\- Ton choix va être simple, ma chère petite fille, souffla Gérard en fixant Allison. Soit tu me suis, soit je fais tuer ton camarade.

\- Ne l'écoute pas ! Lança Derek avant de recevoir un violent coup de pied en pleine tête.

\- Toi, tu la fermes, rugit Steven.

\- Tu vas voir quand je te retrouverais petit con.

\- Ah ah, je n'attends que ça mon louveteau, rit le chasseur de prime. Ça me ferait sûrement une belle partie de chasse quand tu t'enfuiras en ayant peur que je te retrouve.

\- Tu peux rêver !

\- Allison, que décides-tu ? Demanda Gérard.

Allison observa le regard déterminé de son grand-père, puis ses yeux passèrent de Derek à Steven à plusieurs reprises. C'est vrai, elle n'était pas forcément fan de Derek. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il avait beaucoup changé au contact de Scott. D'ailleurs, son ancien petit ami n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il soit tué. Elle devait le protéger. Elle tourna son visage vers le vieil homme. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Très bien. Je te suis, mais laisse-le partir.

Le chasseur sourit et fit un signe de tête à Steven, lui ordonnant d'un simple regard de laisser le loup-garou se relever. Ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds et s'apprêtait à se venger. Allison se plaça entre lui et le jeune homme.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Trouve Scott.

\- Tu ne dois pas aller avec lui.

\- On a pas le choix pour le moment, dit-elle dans un murmure. Le temps de savoir ce qu'il prépare. File.

Derek observa les trois chasseurs, puis reporta son attention sur Allison. La jeune fille avait l'air sûr d'elle. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de lui obéir pour le moment. Lentement, il retourna dans la voiture. Gérard tandis la main à la brune. Celle-ci la rejeta violemment.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes la main ! Dit-elle d'un ton abrupte. Allons-y !

Le vieil homme lança un regard de défit à Derek, avant de faire volte-face et de quitter la rue suivit par Steven, Clara et Allison. Cette dernière ne tourna même pas le visage vers lui, mais il pouvait sentir son inquiétude de loin. Il devait vite retrouver Scott.

* * *

Les six adolescents firent irruption dans l'hôpital, Scott en tête. Il chercha sa mère des yeux. Heureusement pour lui, Mélissa McCall était assise derrière son bureau, prête à accueillir de nouveaux patients. En apercevant son fils, la femme sourit. Seulement, ce ne fut que de courte durée quand elle lut sur son visage un profond sentiment d'inquiétude. Ethan et Isaac avançaient derrière lui, portant le pauvre Danny qui avait perdu connaissance. L'infirmière prit tout de suite le jeune homme en charge. Avec l'aide de Ethan et d'un de ses collègues, ils l'installèrent sur un brancard.

\- On va s'occuper de lui, assura Mélissa au jumeau qui ne voulait pas lâcher son ancien petit ami. Tu dois attendre ici. Je te tiendrais informé.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre, même s'il insistait, Ethan observa Danny disparaître au détour d'un couloir avec la mère de Scott, un infirmier et un autre médecin. Sans savoir pourquoi, une terrible angoisse lui monta à la gorge. La peur de le perdre encore une fois. Seulement, cette fois pouvait être la dernière. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna lentement la tête. Scott se tenait dans son dos et eut un léger sourire emplit de compassion.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va aller.

\- Merci Scott, souffla le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux. Si tu n'avais pas été là, on aurait pas pu le sauver.

\- C'est Lydia qu'il faut remercier.

\- Je te dis que je peux attendre sans que tu sois sur mon dos Stiles, se plaignait la rouquine dans son dos alors que l'hyperactif était plus paniqué par sa blessure qu'elle-même. Rentre chez toi.

\- Non, non, je peux pas, dit l'autre à toute vitesse. Je vais rester assis ici, jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'aient soigner. C'est non négociable.

La Banshee lança un regard suppliant à Scott. Ce dernier rit silencieusement et retourna auprès d'eux pour tenter de le calmer. Ethan resta un moment debout à observer le couloir par lequel son seul amour était parti, risquant de ne pas revenir. Isaac, qui sentait sa frayeur, s'approcha de son ami. Il le prit par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis leur retour à Beacon Hills quelques jours plus tôt, le loup-garou se laissa aller, ne pouvant plus contenir sa tristesse. Dans les bras de son frère d'adoption, il déversa ses larmes pour toutes les fois où il n'avait plus pleuré.

Alors que cet instant de faiblesse soulageait son cœur meurtris, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. C'était comme une image dans sa tête. Des lumières dansaient au dessus d'une croix plantée au milieu des bois. Une tombe qu'il connaissait. Celle de son frère. Une tombe qu'il avait creusé lui-même. Les points de lumières finirent par s'insérer dans la terre, disparaissant de sa vue. Une sensation de brûlure traversa son corps tout entier. Quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui. Quelque chose qui était mort en même temps que Aiden. Ce lien si fort qui les avait unis. La connexion qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle venait de se ranimer.

\- Aiden... murmura-t-il la main sur le cœur.

Ses jambes flanchèrent et il s'écroula, retenu de justesse par Isaac. Ce dernier se mit à appeler Scott en criant. L'Alpha courut à leur niveau. Il planta son regard dans celui de Ethan, juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

\- Je sais ce que Gérard a fait, souffla-t-il dans un dernier murmure, avant de sombrer dans son inconscient.

Scott lança un regard interrogateur à Isaac, qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Lui non plus n'avait pas comprit le sens de sa phrase.

* * *

Kévin entra dans la maison et claqua la porte. Encore une journée bien ennuyeuse dans ce lycée de campagne. Lui qui avait grandit dans la capitale française, il sentait quelque peu isolé dans ce trou perdu. Le jeune homme jeta son sac sur une chaise et marcha jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Il attrapa une bouteille de jus de fruit et bu directement au goulot. De toute manière, personne ne risquait de le reprendre pour son manque de savoir vivre. La maison appartenait à ses parents. C'était une résidence qu'ils utilisaient pour venir en vacances aux États-Unis et ces derniers avaient acceptés qu'il s'y installe le temps de finir ses études en immersion dans un lycée américain. Du moins, c'est la raison qu'il avait évoqué pour que ces derniers acceptent. Sa vraie motivation était bien différente. Il n'était pas venu vivre seule dans cette ville hanté par de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles. Quelqu'un l'avait accompagné à l'insu de ses parents.

Lentement, le loup-garou se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol. C'était le silence totale dans la cave. Il fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, il pouvait entendre l'horrible rire de la créature qui vivait caché aux yeux de tous. Avec inquiétude, il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient dans la pièce souterraine. Retenant son souffle, il finit par appuyer sur l'interrupteur et découvrit que le pire s'était produit. Devant lui, une immense cage de fer remplissait une bonne partie de la pièce. Mais elle était ouverte.

\- Et merde...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

La nuit avait été courte pour le shérif Stilinski. En sortant de son bureau, il espérait rentrer chez lui et profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. C'était sans compter sur les nombreux messages de son fils. C'était un mauvais signe. Il avait à peine écouter lu le premier texto qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait oublier ses projets de repos. Il fit lentement tourner le volant de sa voiture de fonction et se gara au bord de l'allée. Quittant le véhicule, il observa les alentours.

Se retrouver dans un cimetière aux premières lueurs du jour n'était pas ce qui l'enchantait le plus, seulement il ne pouvait pas ignorer les messages de Stiles. À pas rapide, il marcha au milieu des tombes. Il ne regardait pas les noms des pierres grises couvertes d'inscriptions. Il savait exactement laquelle chercher. Passa devant celle de Victoria Argent. Personne n'avait mit de fleur sur sa sépulture depuis plusieurs années. Pas plus que sur celle d'à côté, appartenant à Kate Argent. Cette sociopathe criminelle était encore en liberté et le shérif espérait qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette ville.

Enfin, il se stoppa devant la tombe la plus entretenue de l'allée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce matin de mai. Elle portait le nom de Allison Argent, suivit de sa date de naissance et de mort et d'une inscription dorée : « Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes ». Les vases qui ornaient la tombe, déposées jour après jour par ses amis, étaient renversés tout autour d'un carré de terre qui avait clairement était retourné quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Stiles avait raison, souffla Stilinski en posant une main sur le sol avant de parler dans son talki-walki.

Il ordonna à son adjoint Parrish d'envoyer de contacter les responsables du cimetière afin de faire déterrer le cercueil de la jeune fille. Jordan sembla déconcerté par sa demande. Exhumé un corps exigeait une longue et difficile procédure et ne pas la respecter était assez risqué. Ils avaient aussi besoin de l'accord d'un proche du mort pour procéder à cette opération. Le shérif insista en demandant au jeune homme de lui faire confiance.

En à peine deux heures, des ouvriers arrivèrent et déterrèrent la boîte en bois dans laquelle devait reposer le corps de la défunte. Stilinski pria de toute son âme pour que son fils se soit tromper. Avec dégoût, il ouvrit lentement le cercueil sous les yeux de son adjoint et des ouvriers. Le shérif s'attendait à ce qu'une odeur putride sorte du coffre de bois, mais le corps d'Allison était présent depuis plus de six mois. L'odeur était donc plus supportable qu'il ne le croyait. Ils restèrent sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes. Le cercueil était toujours occupé. Le corps, dont l'aspect répugnant et squelettique, reposait toujours sur son linceul. Des insectes peuplaient l'endroit, se nourrissant des chairs encore présente sur le cadavre. Noah poussa un juron étouffé avant de refermer le coffre dans un claquement sonore.

\- Remettez-moi ça sous terre, ordonna-t-il aux ouvriers avant de se tourner vers Parrish. Je ne veux rien entendre.

\- Je vous avais prévenu.

Stilinski ignora la remarque et retourna à son véhicule. Il prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son fils, il avait juste envie de l'incendier. Il allait l'appeler quand il lança soudainement à Jordan l'ordre de prélever un échantillon sur le corps enfermé dans le cercueil avant de le remettre sous terre. Sait-on jamais, se dit-il. Il écrivit quand un message à son fils en lui expliquant que le corps d'Allison était présent, bien que méconnaissable.

Debout devant son tableau transparent, Stiles reçut le message de son père auquel il ne répondit que par une seule phrase : « Ce n'est pas elle ». Puis il attrapa son marqueur blanc. Il avait noté les derniers événements survenus la nuit dernière. Sous un « Gérard » en majuscule était noté le mot « Rituel » et le nom de son meilleur ami « Scott ». Une flèche partait de ce dernier pour arriver à un autre prénom . Celui de Allison, suivit d'un grand « ? ». Le jeune garçon se mit à jouer avec son stylo, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

Il observa une autre partie du tableau. Celle concernant Ethan, auquel il avait associé « Danny », « Gérard », « Rituel » et « Visions ». Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, l'ancien Alpha avait déclaré que le rituel avait servi à ressusciter Allison. Le sang de Scott avait servi de don pour permettre la résurrection, sûrement à cause du lien qu'il y avait entre la défunte chasseuse et le loup-garou. Il avait aussi affirmé que le sang de Lydia, qu'elle avait déposé sans le vouloir sur le Nemeton, avait provoqué le retour à la vie d'une autre personne. Son frère. Aiden.

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre. Si ce que Ethan avait dit été vrai, deux personnes étaient revenus d'entre les morts quelques instants après leur passage près du Nemeton. Ils devaient absolument les retrouver. Il finit par baisser les yeux vers un autre élément du tableau. La créature aux yeux vertes. Cet individu qui les avait attaqué lui, Lydia et Malia. Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Et pourquoi s'en était-il prit à eux ? Il grimaça et jeta son marqueur au travers de la pièce. Il n'avait pas assez d'infos pour savoir ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills.

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'ouverture de sa chambre. Lydia se tenait dans l'encadrement, fronçant les sourcils. Son bras gauche était maintenue par une athele et couvert d'un bandage. Elle passa la porte en observant le tableau de son ami, murmurant les annotations. Elle aurait espéré elle aussi avoir des réponses sur tout cela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Stiles. Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Scott m'a demandé aussi de me reposer, souffla-t-elle sans lâcher le tableau des yeux. Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas du genre à écouter ce qu'on me demande.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le nom de sa meilleur amie. Allison. Elle avait encore du mal à penser qu'elle était de nouveau parmi eux. Non pas qu'elle doutait de cette idée de résurrection, avec l'épisode de Peter et Kate, elle était prête à croire à n'importe quelle théorie farfelue sur le retour à la vie. Seulement, une question lui hantait l'esprit.

\- Lydia ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que si elle était revenu, elle aurait tenté de nous trouver ? Demanda la rouquine qui connaissait parfaitement la loyauté de la chasseuse pour leur groupe.

Stiles tentait de trouver une réponse. En effet, c'était étrange. Seulement, c'était Gérard qui avait provoqué ce rituel. Il avait du récupérer le corps de sa petite-fille, en le remplaçant par le corps d'une autre fille. Cela expliquait dont la présence d'un corps dans sa tombe. Vu qu'il avait tout manigancé, il était sûrement responsable du fait qu'elle n'avait donné aucun signe qu'elle était bien revenue d'entre les morts.

\- Je suis sûr que si elle est vraiment en vie, on la retrouvera, dit le jeune homme. Je te le promets. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Lydia se tourna vers le jeune homme et sourit. Elle espérait qu'il ait raison. Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour reporter son attention sur le tableau, Stiles fixa les mots « Créature aux yeux verts ». D'un bond, il attrapa son marqueur tombé sur le lit. Il se reporta sur le tableau, notant le nom de Kévin en gros. Il relia ce dernier à la nouvelle créature par une flèche. Il finit par ajouter un « ? » au dessus du trait.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ce type est arrivé il y a peu de temps et le soir même, après que Scott l'interroge sur sa venue à Beacon Hills, un loup-garou aux yeux verts nous attaque. Il y a forcément un lien.

\- Sauf si cette bête n'est pas un loup-garou, fit remarquer la rouquine.

\- Viens, on va être en retard en cours.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas que pour ça que tu veux aller au lycée, comprit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

\- Il faut que je vois Liam pour savoir ce qu'il a apprit sur Kévin.

Le jeune homme et la rouquine se hâtèrent pour rejoindre le lycée. N'ayant pas trouver le jeune bêta avant les premiers cours, l'hyperactif assista aux cours du matin l'esprit préoccupé par ce mystérieux Kévin. Scott avait-il vérifié la couleur des yeux de ce type ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas du sonder son esprit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment à Beacon Hills ? Est-ce qu'il avait un lien avec la créature aux yeux verts ? Était-il la créature aux yeux verts ? Il était tellement obnubilé par ses interrogations que, à peine la dernière sonnerie de la matinée retentissant dans les couloirs, il fila à toute vitesse à la recherche de Liam.

Depuis l'histoire avec Theo, Stiles avait prit la mauvaise habitude d'enquêter avant d'émettre ses doutes auprès de Scott. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une quelconque dispute avec son meilleur ami. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le bêta chargé de surveiller le nouveau venu. Il tourna dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires. Il entra dans la pièce et tomba, non pas sur son ami, mais sur la raison de ses inquiétudes.

Kévin était debout devant l'un des casiers. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'un simple boxer noir avec une bordure élastique marqué du sigle Aussiebum en blanc. Le loup-garou avait un corps svelte et bien développé. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur son front. En l'observant, caché par les casiers, Stiles put remarqué qu'il avait des tatouages sur le bras droit. Un signe chinois entouré d'un scorpion en tribal.

\- Je peux te sentir depuis que tu as passé la porte du vestiaire, déclara le loup-garou d'une voix amusée en se tournant vers l'endroit où l'hyperactif était dissimulé. Tu aimes mater les gars qui sortent des douches ?

\- Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! S'insurgea Stiles. Je suis pas gay !

L'autre rit doucement et se tourna vers l'humain, exhibant un torse bien dessiné couvert d'une légère toison brune. Un autre tatouage en forme de soleil entourait son nombril et un piercing fait d'une barre métallique décorait son téton gauche. Stiles ravala sa salive, se maudissant d'être aussi maigrichon alors que tout les gars de ce lycée étaient bâtis comme des dieux grecques. Il tenta de retrouver une contenance et planta son regard dans celui de la bête.

\- Stiles, c'est ça ? Demanda l'autre.

\- Ouais.

\- Je suppose que c'est pas moi que tu cherches.

\- Exactement. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

Stiles fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kévin poussa un soupir et préféra prévenir l'humain.

\- Tu pourras dire à ton Alpha que sa bande n'est pas très discrète quand il s'agit de surveiller une cible. S'il a des questions, il n'a qu'à venir me les poser directement.

\- Il veut juste savoir si tu es mauvais ou pas.

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà passer ce teste hier.

\- Écoute-moi le petit louveteau, lança Stiles en rebroussant chemin pour lui faire face. Moi, je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Je m'en fou royalement de ton avis, dit Kévin en s'approchant de l'humain un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. De toute façon, tu n'as aucune preuves que je suis un grand méchant loup.

Ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de Stiles. Comme pour répondre à toutes les questions de l'hyperactif, ils changèrent de couleur pour prendre une teinte jaune. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, reculant peu à peu contre le mur.

\- Je ne suis pas la créature aux yeux verts, affirma le loup-garou en retournant lentement à son casier. Et si tu veux un conseil, ne tente pas de la retrouver sans l'aide du reste de votre meute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à son sujet ?

L'autre enfila son pantalon et se tourna de nouveau vers l'humain. D'un coup, un détail frappa Stiles de plein fouet. Son camarade de lycée semblait plus fatigué que lorsqu'il l'avait croisé avec Scott la veille.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle si tu ne veux pas mourir, ajouta Kévin avant de finir de s'habiller.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, le loup-garou passa devant Stiles et quitta le vestiaire. Une fois dans le couloir. Il poussa un soupir. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Le français appuya sa main contre le mur et sourit en se remémorant la tête que Stiles venait de faire en le trouvant en boxer devant son casier. Il se sentit rougir.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, se souffla-t-il pour lui même. Tu as mieux à faire. Il n'a tué personne la nuit dernière, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement.

* * *

Ethan était assis sur une chaise, près du lit de Danny. Le jeune homme dormait encore. Selon le médecin, le jeune homme avait juste besoin de repos. Le loup-garou était resté près de son ancien petit ami toute la nuit, espérant qu'il finisse par se réveiller pour obtenir des réponses. Comment avait-il été mêlé à toute cette histoire ? Finalement, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de partir avec Christopher Argent. Danny avait beau l'avoir repoussé, le jumeau avait sentit une étincelle se rallumer dans les yeux du joueur dans lacrosse quand il l'avait aperçu.

L'hawaïen bougea un doigt. Ethan se redressa, espérant que son ami se réveille. Rien ne se produisit. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une contraction musculaire, un mouvement involontaire qui ne résultait pas d'un quelconque retour à la réalité de Danny. Ethan poussa un soupir. Le médecin qui avait suivit le jeune homme avait déclaré que tout allait bien. Il avait simplement été très affaiblit et il avait besoin de repos. Serrant le poing, le loup se promis de retrouver Argent et de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait au garçon qu'il aimait. Quelque soit sa raison, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Lentement, il se leva, tentant de contenir la colère qui le hantait.

\- Je te jure que je vais te protéger, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Décidant de le laisser se reposer, Ethan quitta la chambre du patient et marcha le long du couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur et quitter l'hôpital. C'était décidé. La chasse était ouverte. Sa cible : Gérard Argent ! Dehors, il tomba sur Scott et Malia. La coyote garou était assise sur le capot d'une très belle voiture noire. Elle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, seulement le loup-garou ignora ce fait. Il s'avança vers eux, captant la fin de leur conversation.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis sûr qu'il a un bon fond, s'entêtait la jeune fille avant de sauter sur ses deux pieds. On peut pas le laisser là-bas.

\- Après tout ce qu'il a tenté, je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

\- Je ne te demande pas non plus de le prendre avec nous. Juste de lui laisser une chance.

\- C'est non Malia ! Déclara Scott d'un ton ferme, voulant couper court à cette conversation qui n'avait déjà que trop duré. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais je ne mettrais pas nos vies et celles de nos proches en danger. Il est bien trop dangereux.

La brunette allait répliquer, mais Ethan s'arrêta à leur niveau. Cela stoppa ses revendications, jetant tout de même un regard sévère à Scott, qui voulait dire que cette conversation n'était pas terminée. Scott se tourna vers le jumeau.

\- Alors, comment va Danny ?

\- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé et il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, répondit Ethan tentant de cacher sa nervosité et son inquiétude. Du nouveau ?

\- Le père de Stiles a fait déterré le cercueil de Allison, mais il y avait toujours un corps à l'intérieur. Rien n'indique qu'elle soit revenue à la vie, comme tu sembles le penser.

\- Mais rien n'indique le contraire, continua Malia en s'adossant à sa portière.

\- Gérard a très bien pu récupérer le corps de sa petite-fille avant de mettre en route son plan pour nous piéger.

\- Alors, c'est lui qu'on doit retrouver, comprit Ethan content que les deux autres soient aussi à sa recherche.

Cela permettrait de retrouver le vieux chasseur beaucoup plus vite. Ethan avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Pourquoi il avait impliqué Danny ? Que lui avait-il promis ? Il savait que son ancien petit ami ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait trouver ces réponses lui-même. L'aide de Scott et Malia n'étaient pas de trop. Les trois garous montèrent dans la voiture, Malia au volant. Cette dernière émit une théorie assez intéressante.

\- Selon toi, Gérard s'est servi de Danny pour piéger Scott ? Lança Ethan qui ne pensait pas que c'était si simple. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

\- Peut-être qu'il a proposé un marché à Danny. S'il te retrouvait, Danny devait trouver un moyen de piéger notre Alpha.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi ils l'auraient blessé alors ?

\- Quelque chose a du se produire ou Danny a tenté de les doubler, proposa Scott en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a que lui ou Gérard qui pourra nous expliquer.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il a voulut ressuscité Allison. Elle ne le détestait pas ?

\- Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça Malia, dit le brun. Il a dit qu'il voulait rendre au clan Argent sa gloire d'avant. Il veut briser ce qui selon lui est la cause de la mort de Allison et l'éloignement de son fils.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Moi. Et il va se servir de tout ce qu'il pourra pour y arriver.

* * *

Allison poussa un soupir. Assise sur un vieux canapé, elle tentait de remettre son esprit en ordre. Son grand-père venait de quitter le salon de cette vieille maison qui semblait être sa nouvelle cachette. La chasseuse se releva et observa l'endroit. C'était une longue pièce dotée d'une bibliothèque et de nombreuses étagères, tous remplis de livres et d'objets de toutes sortes. Un bureau en bois laqué tournait le dos à une grande baie vitrée. Elle donnait sur un jardin en très mauvais état. Au vue de la poussière présente sur les meubles, cette pièce n'avait plus été utilisée depuis plusieurs années.

La brune parcourut la pièce, observant les reliures des livres et s'étonna d'y trouver des ouvrages avec des noms en Latin, en Grecque ou même avec des hiéroglyphes. Par curiosité, elle tira un exemplaire rouge et passa une main sur la couverture pour y enlever une énorme couche de poussière. Lentement, elle ouvrit le livre en plein milieu et tomba sur une illustration faite à la main. C'est à première vue un Lycanthrope, mais un détail le différenciait des images de loup-garou qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de voir. Le dessinateur, qui avait fait l'esquisse en noire et blanc, avait ajouté une touche de couleur à un unique endroit.

\- Des yeux verts ? S'interrogea Allison en passant le doigt sur les orbites de la créature du dessin.

\- Je vois que tu te mets à la lecture cousine, dit une voix dans son dos.

\- Surprise, la chasseuse referma le livre d'un coup sec et fit volte-face pour observer Clara. L'autre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Étrangement, elle avait fait teindre ses cheveux en bruns dans la journée. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La couleur de tes cheveux ?

\- Considère que c'est un hommage, ricana Clara en s'avançant vers le canapé. C'est une idée de ton grand-père.

\- Elle est de très mauvais goût.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Allison replaça l'ouvrage sur l'étagère et fit face à son sosie, l'envie de la giflée lui effleurant l'esprit. Elle avait peur de comprendre où Gérard voulait en venir. Elle se contenta donc de tenter d'en apprendre d'avantage.

\- Mon grand-père m'avait parlé de vous quand il a commencé à me formé, dit Allison avec malice en allant s'asseoir sur le bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Les membres exclus de la famille Argent. Pourquoi a-t-il fait appel à vous ?

\- Son fils et sa petite-fille ont décidé de se mettre du côté des créatures que l'on combattait, il n'avait pas le choix que de se tourner vers des personnes plus fiables.

\- Vous n'êtes que des chasseurs de primes. Je suppose qu'il a du mettre un beau sac de dollar sur la table pour requérir vos services.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Alors, que veut-il ? Quels sont ses plans ?

\- Il voulait rassembler sa famille et détruire ce qui l'a fait exploser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il va s'en prendre à Scott, ses proches, sa meute. Tous ce qu'il chérit. Il va le détruire et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup cette idée.

\- Espèce de sale garce !

Allison avait bondit comme une lionne. Prise de colère, elle s'était jetée sur Clara et désormais, les deux filles se battaient sauvagement, roulant sur les tapis au rythme des coups échangés. Les cris de l'affrontement attirèrent l'attention de Gérard et Steven. Le jeune homme réussit avec difficulté à séparer les deux furies.

\- Espèce de petite conne, je vais te buter !

\- Clara ! Ça suffit ! Lança Gérard d'un ton sec.

L'ex rouquine baissa les yeux devant la dureté du vieil homme et essuya sa lèvre pleine de sang, jetant au passage un regard haineux à Allison.

\- Allison, j'aimerais que tu es un peu plus de considération pour ceux qui ont permis que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous.

\- Je ne leur dois rien !

\- Tu te trompes. C'est eux qui ont ramené Isaac Lahey et Ethan à Beacon Hills.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu ne vois le lien ? S'étonna Gérard avec un sourire mauvais. Alors je vais tacher d'être clair dans mon explication. Il y a plusieurs mois, un jeune homme est venu me trouver. Il savait qui j'étais et il pensait que je pouvais l'aider à retrouver son petit ami.

\- C'était Danny.

\- Exactement. Bien sûr, j'étais déjà à la recherche d'un moyen de te retrouver. En apprenant que ce Ethan était avec ton père, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai donc proposé un marché à ce gosse. Si je retrouvais le loup-garou, il m'aidait à tromper Scott.

\- Seulement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

\- Exactement. Quand Clara et Steven ont ramené les deux loup-garous à Beacon Hills, ils se sont échappé. Danny a tenté de fuir cette maison, prétextant qu'il n'avait finalement plus besoin de nous. Il avait entendu ce que je comptais faire à Scott.

\- Tu veux le tuer, comprit Allison en se reculant d'un pas.

Gérard eut un sourire mauvais, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était dans le vrai. Elle devait avertir l'Alpha au plus vite. Elle tenta de passer en force entre les trois chasseurs, mais Steven lui fit une clé de bras et la colla au sol.

\- Je suis désolé, mais en attendant de te convaincre que j'agis dans notre intérêt à tous, je ne peux pas te laisser en liberté, dit le vieil en homme en sortant une seringue. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quelqu'un va tenir ton rôle durant les prochains jours.

\- Lâche-moi espèce de salaud ! Scott ne se fera jamais avoir par cette dou...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Son grand-père venait de lui planter une aiguille dans le cou. Lentement, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Sa dernière vision fut le sourire de Clara tandis qu'elle enfilait sa propre veste.

\- Scott... souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 06

Le premier hurlement fut le plus lointain. Les têtes des campeurs se relevèrent, scrutant les ténèbres. Bien qu'il fut éloigné, il était quand même assez prêt pour être inquiétant. Une jeune fille se redressa. Son visage, éclairé par les flammes du feu de camps, était passé du rire à une expression de peur qui se reflétaient sur tous les autres membres du groupe. Un nouveau cris résonna dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il résonnait en échos tel le rire macabre d'une créature prête à les dévorer. La jeune fille leva sa lampe torche et, suivit par l'un des garçon, elle avança vers les arbres alentours. Elle avait presque atteint un buisson quand elle les aperçut.

Les deux billes vertes émeraudes irradiaient entre les branches en désordre. Menée par une curiosité malsaine, la fille s'avança vers les deux lueurs étranges. Les autres tentèrent de la dissuader, en particulier le jeune homme dans son dos qui l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se moqua d'eux en les traitant de trouillard, même si elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Seulement, ces lumières vertes l'intriguaient. Elle tandis la lampe à son compagnon, exigeant qu'il continue d'éclairer devant elle et se dégagea de son emprise. Lentement, elle commença à écarter les branches.

La fille poussa un cri, mais le grognement bestiale qui s'échappa du buisson recouvrit le son portée par sa bouche. La bête se jeta sur elle. C'était une créature d'allure humaine, au visage caché sous un sweet. Elle maintenait la jeune fille au sol et, avec ses mains dotées de griffes coupantes comme des lames de rasoirs, elle prenait plaisir à lacérer sa victime en produisant des sons similaires à un rire des plus sadique. L'homme juste en face laissa tomber sa lampe torche, prenant son courage à deux pour sauver son amie. Le monstre releva la tête vers lui alors qu'il approchait. Dans la lueur de la lampe torche, d'immondes crocs suintant de bave apparurent, provoquant la fuite du reste du groupe.

La créature aux yeux vertes se propulsa sur l'homme en poussant sur ses jambes et, d'un coup de croc, lui arracha une oreille. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans son dos, lui permettant de rester accroché à sa victime alors qu'elle se débattait. L'homme hurlait de peur et de douleur. Dans son combat pour repousser cette chose, il entendait le souffle court de son amie étendue sur le sol. Elle souffrait tandis qu'un flot de sang jaillissait de sa bouche. À son tour, l'homme tomba. La créature ne lui accorda plus un seul regard. Elle renifla les odeurs autour d'elle. Il en restait cinq autres. Encore cinq humains apeurés. Encore cinq humains à tuer et à dévorer. Elle poussa un hurlement, se positionnant à la manière d'une hyène, le dos courber et partie au pas de courses sur ses quatre membres au travers des bois.

Dissimulé dans les hautes herbes, le jeune homme qui avait assisté à la scène tentait de ne pas faire de bruit. Heureusement pour lui, la créature n'avait pas senti sa présence. Il glissa hors de sa cachette à pas de loup. Il était presque nu, couvert de terre et il avait le teint livide. Lorsqu'il toucha le corps de la jeune fille et celui du garçon, il constata leur mort avec regret. Il n'aurait rien pu faire pour les aider. Seulement, il pouvait retrouver les survivants avant la bête. Alors, il se releva lentement. Il ne savait pas où il était ni pourquoi, mais Aiden savait une chose. Il était en vie et il ne pouvait pas laisser cette chose tuer encore sous ses yeux.

Lentement, Aiden laissa son instinct de bête prendre le dessus. Ses crocs s'allongèrent, ses griffes sortirent lentement. À son tour, il se mit à parcourir les bois. Seulement, sa rival avait était bien plus rapide. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa trace, elle était penchée au dessus d'une autre de ses victimes. Au milieu d'un clairière, elle semblait rire du carnage qu'elle venait de commettre. Les corps des autres humains étaient tous présent. Les cinq derniers campeurs étaient morts, couverts de sang, de traces de lutte. La bête finit par lever la tête à l'approche de Aiden. Ses yeux émeraudes croisèrent le regard saphir du loup. Elle grogna, révélant des crocs couverts de sang. Un épais filet de bave, mélangé à l'hémoglobine de ses victimes, s'échappa de sa gueule.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Aiden sur la défensive.

La créature se contenta de pousser un hurlement. Elle fondit à une vitesse hallucinante sur le loup-garou. Ce dernier la repoussa d'un grand coup de pied. La créature aux yeux vertes était têtue. Elle chargea de nouveau. Les deux êtres surnaturels échangèrent une série de coup de griffes. Aidan remarqua que, contrairement aux lycanthropes, cette chose avait beaucoup moins de force. Son atout était surtout son côté imprévisible. Il avait du mal à saisir son schéma d'attaque. Il était totalement désordonné, si bien que le jumeau fut griffé à plusieurs reprises. Alors qu'il paraît un coup de pied plutôt agile, un craquement dans son dos se fit entendre. Perdant sa concentration, il ne put éviter une morsure au mollet.

Aiden hurla de douleur, sentant une brûlure parcourir sa plaie. Il se dégagea en frappant la bête de ses deux poings. Cette dernière couina et, alors que le jeune homme tombait à genoux à cause de la morsure ardente de son ennemie, elle s'enfuit en poussant des couinements aigus et affolés. Le jumeau voulut se redresser et la prendre en filature. Il fut soudainement prit d'un vertige et s'écroula sur le sol. Il reporta son regard sur la plaie. Son pouvoir de loup-garou semblait la faire se refermer, seulement la brûlure était toujours aussi puissante.

\- Cela fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Se tenant sur sa canne, les yeux couverts de ses lunettes de soleil, Deucalion souriait.

\- Vous ?

\- Tu es faible, dit l'homme en enlevant ses lunettes et révélant ses yeux rouges. Tu ne surpasseras jamais Ethan.

\- La ferme !

Aiden trouva la force de se relever et tenta de frapper l'homme, mais ses griffes frappèrent dans le vide. Il avait disparu comme par magie. Le jeune homme soufflait, comme s'il avait courut pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées. La sueur perlait sur tous son corps.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

Il se tourna. Cette fois, c'était Derek qui se tenait devant lui. Il souriait, sortant peu à peu ses griffes. Aiden recula d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Tu ne pensais pas que je n'allais jamais vouloir me venger ? Le questionna le brun avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. À cause de toi, Boyd est mort.

\- Non... Tu ne peux... Tu...

Alors qu'il reculait devant le regard haineux de Derek, il sentit comme une présence dans son dos. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva face à l'afro-américain mort par sa faute. À ce moment, il était sûr qu'il devenait fou. Boyd sortit ses griffes et tenta de frapper. Aiden décida de se défendre. Même si c'était une illusion créé par son esprit torturé, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être blessé. D'être tué. Il entendit un hurlement. Une voix paniqué crier son nom.

\- Aiden ! Non !

\- Ethan ?

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, observant Boyd. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et posa un genoux à terre. Son jumeau se tenait devant lui. Il n'était pas seul. McCall était là avec une jeune fille aux cheveux courts. Lahey aussi était présent. Il poussa un soupir. Il était content de les voir. Seulement, la brûlure du à la morsure s'était étendue dans tous son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à lutter. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. La douleur était trop forte. Elle le terrassa. Il tomba dans les feuilles mortes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Souffla Malia en observant les corps des campeurs.

\- Juste Aiden qui avait un petit creux, dit Isaac en haussant les épaules comme-ci la scène était normal.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries aussi douteuses, souffla la coyote alors que Scott tentait de se retenir de lui donner un bon coup sur la tête.

\- Mais il a raison sur un point, on dirait que Aiden a fait un carnage, déclara l'Alpha en observant l'un des morts étalé sur le sol.

\- Comment tu peux croire que c'est lui qui a fait ça ? S'énerva Ethan en lui jetant un regard assassin.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu faire ça ? Il était totalement fou quand on est arrivé, à frapper dans le vide.

\- Le retour à la vie l'a peut-être rendu cinglé, suggéra Malia.

\- C'est impossible, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais il était comme moi. Il avait changé. Il s'était même sacrifié pour ta cause. Il n'aurait jamais...

\- Ethan, calme-toi, lui demanda Isaac en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jumeau poussa un soupir. Il avait commencé à perdre le contrôle, si bien que ses griffes s'étaient mises à ressortir. Il reporta son regard sur Aiden. Il avait du mal à croire que son frère ait pu faire un tel massacre. Seulement, Scott et Malia avaient avancé de solide arguments.

\- En attendant, on devrait le mettre en lieu sûr, dit Scott comme-s'il lisait dans ses pensées. On ne va pas lui faire du mal. Mais on ne peut pas prendre de risque.

Ethan approuva. Avec l'aide de Isaac, il souleva son frère et commença à faire demi-tour. Scott se contenta d'envoyer un texto à Stiles pour qu'il informe son père de ce qu'il s'était produit. De son côté, Malia se surpris à penser que Ethan avait raison. Il y avait une autre odeur présente sur les lieux. Quelqu'un d'autre était présent. En tentant de deviné l'identité de cette personne, elle remarqua quelque chose bouger derrière un arbre. Elle contourna le tronc et se retrouva face à un visage connu. Theo se jeta sur elle.

\- Sauve-moi !

Elle poussa un cri en fermant les yeux. Scott courut à sa rescousse. Il la retrouva clouée sur place, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Malia ?

La coyote reprit immédiatement ses esprits. Elle se tourna vers Scott, puis à nouveau vers l'arbre. Il avait disparut. Elle posa une main sur son visage. Elle avait du rêver. C'était une hallucination.

\- Ce n'est rien. Rentrons.

* * *

Stiles se gara lentement et coupa le moteur de sa voiture. Il observa les derniers messages échangés avec Scott. Ils avaient retrouvé Aiden dans les bois et venaient d'arriver à la clinique de Deaton. C'était une bonne chose. Sauf pour le passage concernant les campeurs sauvagement assassiné. Mais le jeune homme doutait de la culpabilité du revenant. Il pensait plutôt à une autre créature. Une bête aux yeux verts dotée d'une terrible soif de sang. Une seule personne semblait savoir ce qu'était cette chose. Il était temps qu'il est une discussion avec le français sur ce qu'il savait de la bête aux yeux verts.

Il quitta sa voiture et claqua la portière. Se tournant vers la maison, il observa l'endroit où vivait Kévin. C'était une grande bâtisse sur deux étages, aux murs blancs. Une baie vitrée en forme d'arche permettait aux habitants de profiter du jardin avant, donnant sur la rue. Stiles s'avança sur un chemin fait de dalle en marbre noire qui le mena sous un porche. Il était aménagé avec un balancelle devant une table en fer forgée. Stiles s'apprêtait à frapper, lorsqu'il entendit des gens parler derrière.

\- C'était totalement inconscient de ta part de m'emmener ici ! Tu aurais du les laisser me tuer ! On en serait pas là !

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. Il se plaqua doucement contre la porte, collant son oreille sur le bois pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- J'essaie de trouver une solution pour t'aider.

\- Il n'y en a pas !

\- Ce type, Deaton, il m'a assuré qu'il pourrait trouver une solution pour que tu puisses te maîtriser !

\- Je viens de tuer...

\- Chut !

Stiles entendit comme si quelqu'un reniflait l'air autour de lui. Il recula lentement de la porte, comprenant qu'il était repéré. Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour, mais la porte s'ouvrit, projetant la lumière de la maison sur lui.

\- Toi ? Souffla Kévin en observant de chaque côté de la maison avant de revenir sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il fallait que je te parle.

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment. J'ai un truc important à régler.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est par rapport au type aux yeux verts.

Le français était nerveux. Il voulut refermer la porte, mais Stiles ne le laissa pas faire. Il était certain d'être tous prêt de la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il força le passage si soudainement que Kévin ne put l'empêcher de rentrer dans la maison. Le garçon s'avança jusque dans un immense salon.

\- Alors ? Tu trouves ce que tu veux ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un c'était cette chose !

\- Tu dérailles totalement.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un abruti, mais tu ne trouveras rien ici.

C'est alors qu'une porte claqua dans le fond de la maison. Kévin poussa un grondement et courut vers l'origine du bruit. Stiles le suivit, sachant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les deux garçons passèrent près d'une grande piscine et longèrent la maison pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Et merde ! Ragea Kévin énerver. Tous ça c'est de ta faute !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, j'aurais pu l'enfermer dans sa cage et éviter qu'il ne commette un autre massacre.

\- Mais de qui tu parles ?

Kévin se tourna vers le garçon. Il semblait aussi triste qu'angoissé. Il prit une grande respiration. Il ne pourrait pas arrêter la bête aux yeux verts sans l'aide d'autres personnes. Il était temps pour lui de dévoiler ses secrets.

\- Je parle de mon frère, enfin c'est pas vraiment mon frère de sang, plutôt de cœur. On faisait partis de la même meute quand on vivait en France. C'est lui, le monstre aux yeux verts.

\- Mais c'est quoi au juste.

\- C'est une Hyène.

\- Tu veux dire une Hyène-Garou ?

\- Oui, et il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Utilisant son odorat, il tenta de retrouver sa trace. Cette dernière le mena rapidement vers l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Plusieurs personnes se mirent à sortir en trombe du bâtiment. Un hurlement animal, ressemblant à un ricanement, résonna depuis l'entrée. Kévin allait pénétrer dans l'immeuble, mais un klaxon le stoppa. Stiles se gara et quitta sa voiture, armé de sa batte de base-ball.

\- Tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi.

\- Il paraît que je suis têtu. Alors, on fait quoi ? Tu sors tes griffes et tu te fais avoir ou tu me laisses t'aider?

\- Tu peux venir, mais ne le laisse pas te toucher.

\- Facile à dire, j'suis pas un garou moi.

\- T'as une batte, sers-t-en, lança Kévin en avançant vers l'hôpital.

Stiles haussa les épaules et suivit le loup-garou français. Dans l'immeuble, c'était la panique. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, d'autres criaient ou pleuraient. Stiles était habitué à voir des scènes de ce genre. Seulement, lorsqu'ils en croisèrent deux qui riaient comme des cinglés alors qu'ils étaient couverts de sang, il préféra demander un complément d'information à son nouveau camarade.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle la folie de la Hyène, dit Kévin au détour d'un couloir. Lorsqu'une personne est touchée par de la bave d'une hyène-garou, elle est contaminée. Elle est victime d'hallucination.

\- Ah ouais, sympa. Et y'a un remède ?

\- Oui et ça passe plus ou moins vite selon le degrés de contamination. Après, je connais un type qui n'est jamais sortis de cet état de folie.

\- Cool, murmura Stiles en avalant sa salive. T'aurais pu me prévenir avant.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne pas te faire toucher.

\- Et elle bave beaucoup cette hyène ?

Ils arrivèrent au détour d'un couloir. Kévin se figea au milieu du croisement. Stiles suivit son regard et tomba sur une scène macabre. Un type était penché sur le corps d'une vieille femme. D'un coup, il lui trancha la gorge avec ses griffes, malgré le cri retentissant du loup-garou. Kévin sortit ses griffes.

\- Arrête ça !

La bête releva la tête et Stiles put enfin voir son visage. C'était un jeune garçon au teint mâte, sûrement d'origine oriental. Son visage, déformé par sa transformation, portait les même traits que ses cousins garou à l'exception de tâches noires qui le parsemaient. Le garçon aperçut des filets de baves peu ragoutants couler de sa bouche. Il ravala un commentaire et serra sa batte de ses deux mains.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, Kévin poussa un rugissement, sortant ses crocs et ses griffes. Il se mit à courir droit vers la hyène. Les deux bêtes se mirent à se battre de toutes leurs forces. Stiles se demandait à quoi il pourrait bien servir. Il se sentait totalement inutile, droit comme un piquet avec sa batte au beau milieu du couloir. Le loup-garou tenta d'assommer la hyène avec un coup de pied. L'autre attrapa son pied en vole et le repoussa contre le mur. Stiles profita de ce moment pour lui mettre un coup de batte sur la tête. Désarçonnée, elle se mit à agiter les bras dans tous les sens. Elle griffa Stiles, déchirant son haut.

\- Attention Stiles ! Hurla Kévin alors que la hyène venait de retrouver son équilibre pour se jeter sur lui.

Un coup de feu retentit. La hyène tomba sur le sol. Kévin et Stiles se tournèrent vers le bout du couloir. Un homme avançait vers eux. Un homme que l'humain n'était pas ravi de revoir. Kévin, sentant un danger émanant de cet homme, se releva d'un bond et fonça droit sur le chasseur en hurlant. Il évita les balles tirées par le chasseur et bondit sur lui. Stiles allait se relever lorsque la hyène ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Ils avaient retrouvé une couleur normale, noire pour être exacte. Il se releva lentement et tourna son visage vers Stiles.

\- Désolé...

Il porta une main à la blessure faite par le chasseur et commença à quitter les lieux en boitant. Stiles voulut le suivre, mais il était inquiet pour Kévin. Le français se battait toujours contre le vieil homme qui semblait avoir retrouver une certaine force. Stiles cherchait une solution pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le système incendie.

\- Tant pis, c'est un cas de force majeur !

Il cassa le boîtier en verre et appuya sur le bouton rouge. Immédiatement, le système incendie se mit en route et de l'eau tomba du plafond, stoppant les deux hommes dans leur combat. L'hyperactif fit signe à Kévin de le suivre et, sans un regard vers Gérard, ils quittèrent le couloir au pas de courses. Le vieil homme poussa un juron, comprenant que sa cible s'était enfuie.

* * *

Lydia ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle avait refusé de participer à la recherche d'Aiden et avait filtré les appels incessants de Scott ou de Stiles. L'idée de se retrouver face à son ancien petit ami était bien trop dure. Elle s'apprêtait à devoir rembarrer l'un des deux avec fermeté. Seulement, ce n'était pas l'un des deux garçons qui était venu la voir. Allison se tourna vers elle, le visage souriant. Lydia poussa une exclamation de surprise.

\- Allison ! C'est vraiment toi ? Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu comptes me laisser à la porte ? Rit la jeune fille.

\- Non, entre.

Les deux filles s'installèrent dans le salon. Lydia apprit que la jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver ses repères depuis son retour à la vie. Elle était la première personne avec qui elle prenait contact. Lydia était ravie de cette nouvelle. La rouquine préféra ne pas parler de Gérard pour le moment. Elle lui expliqua seulement que Ethan et Isaac étaient de retour en ville.

\- Si tu veux, je peux appeler Isaac, déclara Lydia en se levant pour prendre son téléphone. Il sera content de te revoir. Il se fait un sang d'encre depuis qu'on a apprit que Gérard a voulut te ramener.

\- Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ce louveteau s'intéresse à moi ?

Lydia se tourna lentement vers Allison, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, l'autre jeune fille se releva un air mauvais sur le visage. Lydia sentit soudainement son esprit s'assombrir.

\- Tu... Tu n'es pas Allison...

\- On dirait que tu m'as percée à jour petite Banshee, ricana Clara en s'avançant lentement vers elle. Seulement, tu n'es pas aussi futée que le prétends ta copine. Tu étais tellement obnubilée par ce mirage que tu ne m'as pas vue mettre du somnifère dans ton verre.

\- Pourquoi... souffla la rouquine en reculant maladroitement.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas laisser une Banshee se mêler de nos histoires.

Lydia fit volte-face et courut vers la porte. Seulement, ses jambes s'alourdirent et elle tomba contre un meuble dans le couloir. Clara se jeta sur elle. Elle tenta de pousser un hurlement, seulement la chasseuse l'étouffa avec ses mains, l'empêchant de crier. Lentement, la rouquine se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre le ricanement de la jeune fille.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! Voici le chapitre 07 de ma fic sur Teen Wolf. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic ne prend pas en compte la saison 06. Ce chapitre contenant une scène un peu plus "hot", j'ai préféré augmenté le rating de la fic pour être sur de ne pas avoir de soucis, même si ce n'est pas un lemon. Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 07

Après deux jours de recherches, Scott et ses amis n'avaient pas trouvé de trace de Gérard ou de ses chasseurs. Lydia avait disparue et personne ne l'avait vu au lycée. Quant à la Hyène-Garou, elle n'avait pas commis de nouvelle tuerie. Ces derniers événements avaient créé une atmosphère d'inquiétude à Beacon Hills et plus personne ne se sentait en sécurité. La meute n'avait pas le choix, elle devait résoudre tous ces mystères avant qu'un drame ne se produise. Tandis que Scott, Malia et Isaac étaient à la recherche de Gérard, Stiles s'était allié avec Kévin pour retrouver la mystérieuse créature que ce dernier avait introduit dans les environs.

Les deux garçons passèrent les portes d'entrées du lycée. Le français avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'écarter Stiles de ses recherches, mais il n'arrivait pas à refuser son aide. Il aimait être en sa présence. Cette relation lui plaisait beaucoup, mais elle n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Alors qu'ils étaient devant les casiers à discuter de ce qu'avait donné leurs recherches nocturnes, Scott se planta devant eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Salut mon pote, ça va ? Demanda Stiles avec un grand sourire.

\- Je peux te parler, lança le loup-garou sans détour.

\- Euh, ouais bien sûr, dit l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil à Kévin. On se voit tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais, pas de problème, répondit le français en fermant son casier d'un mouvement sec.

Il passa entre Stiles et Scott, sans manquer de bousculer ce dernier, pour se rendre à son prochain cour. L'Alpha attendit qu'il est disparu au détour du couloir pour dire à son meilleur ami ce qu'il pensait de cette nouvelle fréquentation.

\- Tu devrais pas traîner près de ce type.

\- Arrête, je t'assure que c'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a introduit son pote à Beacon Hills, ce monstre qui a déjà tué tout un groupe dans la forêt.

\- Je sais bien, mais il voulait juste trouver une solution pour l'aider à se contrôler. Il fait tout pour le retrouver.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- Fais-moi confiance Scott, je t'assure que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant.

L'autre resta silencieux quelques minutes. Après toutes ces années, il avait constaté que son meilleur ami avait toujours eut une bonne intuition. Même s'il doutait de Kévin, il pouvait faire confiance à l'esprit de déduction de Stiles.

\- Très bien, mais je veux que tu restes prudent quand même.

\- T'inquiètes pas, dit l'autre.

L'hyperactif referma son casier et se tourna vers celui de Lydia. Il était inquiet pour la rouquine. Mme Martin elle-même ne savait pas où se trouvait sa fille. Parrish avait décidé de partir à la recherche de sa petite amie jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve. C'était sa priorité.

\- A-t-on avis, où est-ce qu'elle peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Scott avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Mais il faut la retrouver.

\- Tu crois que Gérard s'en serait pris à elle ?

\- Avec lui, tout est possible. À moins, qu'elle soit à la recherche de Allison.

\- Aucune trace non plus ?

\- Non. Je ne comprends pas. Si Gérard a vraiment ressuscité sa petite-fille, pourquoi on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé ? Et qui était le corps que ton père à trouvé dans le cercueil ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle est avec lui.

\- Allison détestait Gérard...

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas volontairement qu'elle reste avec lui, coupa Stiles. Peut-être qu'il la retient prisonnière.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'atteindre, tous simplement.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Bien sur que si, lança Stiles en secouant les mains de façon frénétique. Tu es en quelque sorte le pire ennemi de Gérard. Tu l'as battu à plusieurs reprises. T'es un Superman pour lui. Alors il va utilise ta cryptonite pour te battre.

\- Stiles...

\- Il va se servir des sentiments que tu as pour Allison, ton premier amour, pour pouvoir te battre.

Scott releva les yeux. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé ? Il savait déjà que Gérard n'en avait jamais eu après Ethan, Isaac ou tous les autres. C'était lui sa seule cible et Allison était son arme. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le comprendre ? Il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de continuer son raisonnement. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avec un merci et fila vers la sortie.

\- Bah de rien, lança Stiles intrigué.

Le jeune homme allait suivre son ami quand il aperçut Malia qui avançait dans le couloir, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, mais elle était plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis deux jours, elle ne cessait d'avoir des hallucinations. Toujours les mêmes. Elle voyait Theo. Il apparaissait d'un coup, lui demandant de l'aide et il disparaissait aussitôt. Chaque fois que cela c'était produit, elle avait crié ou sursauté. La coyote entra dans les toilettes pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle releva la manche de sa veste. Une marque violacé était apparue sur son bras après son combat contre la hyène-garou et depuis, elle n'était toujours pas partie.

La coyote poussa un soupir et cacha à nouveau la marque sous la manche de sa veste. Elle quitta la toilette. Elle avait à peine passé la porte qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Theo. Elle poussa un hurlement devant tous le monde et cette fois, elle se jeta sur le garçon. Elle commença à le frapper sans savoir qu'elle s'en prenait à Stiles. Le garçon se mit à crier son nom pour tenter de la calmer. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas sortis ses griffes. Il finit par attraper son poignet.

\- Malia ! Arrête !

La lycéenne revint à la réalité. S'apercevant de son geste, elle se releva et recula de quelques pas. Stiles se releva lentement, l'arcade en sang et observa autour de lui. D'autres élèves avaient assisté à la scène. Ils observaient Malia avec inquiétude. La coyote sentit la peur l'envahir, suivit rapidement par la colère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde comme une folle. Stiles voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle se mit à courir pour trouver une cachette. Elle voulait fuir loin de ces regards accusateur. Loin de celui qu'elle venait de blesser. Elle se dissimula dans une salle vide et se plaqua contre la porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Tu as été griffée par la Hyène-Garou, dit une voix dans la pièce.

Malia se tourna vers Kévin. Ce dernier la regardait avec inquiétude. Depuis qu'il arpentait les rues de Beacon Hills avec Stiles, il avait appris que son ami l'avait attaqué quelques soirs avant le massacre qui s'était produit dans les bois. Il était donc sûr que c'était la folie de la hyène qui la faisait agir ainsi. Les Hyènes-Garou s'en prenaient souvent aux êtres malades ou victimes de grandes peines. C'était cet instinct de chasse qui avait du pousser son ami à s'en prendre à elle.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton diagnostic.

\- Je dis ça juste pour t'aider, lança Kévin. Et ne pense pas que j'étais dans la pièce pour t'espionner, je venais juste chercher un bouquin pour mon prof.

\- Attends, lança Malia alors qu'il allait sortir. Comment... Comment ça se soigne ?

\- Un simple mélange de plante devrait suffire à faire évacuer le poison. Il me semble que vous avez un vétérinaire spécialisé dans les créatures surnaturelles. Il devrait pouvoir t'aider.

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

\- C'est à cause de moi que cette hyène se ballade dans la ville. Je dois réparer mes fautes et sauver mon ami qui se dissimule derrière cette bestiole.

\- Tu ne pourras peut-être pas le sauver.

Kévin resta quelques instants sans répondre, son esprit remontant quelques mois avant son arrivée aux États-Unis. Ce soir tragique où sa meute avait été tuée par des chasseurs. Cette nuit pluvieuse où leur Alpha était mort sous leurs yeux. Cet homme qui les avait protégé pendant des années. Qui avait su réprimer l'instinct de tueur de son compagnon. Il avait fait la promesse de le protéger au péril de sa vie.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le sauver à n'importe quel prix. Pour le mélange de plantes, j'ai déjà parlé avec Deaton et je lui ai donné les ingrédients nécessaires au remède.

\- Merci.

\- Par contre, si je peux te donner un conseil, ajouta le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard entre le reproche et la pitié, fais la paix avec toi même. Les Hyènes sont attirées par les personnes malades ou en détresse. Tu as l'air en bonne santé, alors je suppose que quelque chose te tourmente.

Malia détourna le regard. Il pouffa et sortit de la salle de classe. La jeune coyote savait ce qui la perturbait depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle s'était laissé abusé par Theo et, bien qu'elle avait fini par voir son vrai visage, elle ne pouvait empêcher les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui de subsister. Elle aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes. Qu'il soit différent.

* * *

Lorsque Scott fit coulisser la porte de l'ancien appartement de Derek. L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre. Il fit quelques pas dans le loft et inspira un bon coup. En sortant du lycée plus tôt dans la journée, il avait sentit la présence de son vieil ami et son odeur l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Si Derek était revenu, ce serait un atout pour Scott dans son combat contre Gérard. Il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui. Il entendit un bruit dans son dos et fit volte-face, prenant son apparence de garou. Son bras para le coup de son adversaire et un coup de pied fit reculer l'homme à la stature imposante. Ce dernier porta une main sur son ventre, où il avait reçut l'impacte et ricana.

\- On dirait que je n'ai vraiment plus rien à t'apprendre Scott.

\- Derek... Tu es vraiment revenu ?

Ce dernier se redressa dans la lumière. Il affichait un demi-sourire sur son visage habituellement renfrogné. Scott lui serra la main, se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras, trouvant que c'était déplacé. Il résista à la tentation, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du barbu. En attrapant la main de l'Alpha, il l'attira contre lui et, dans une étreinte plus que viril, il fit savoir au jeune homme à quel point il était ravi de le revoir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hills et si quelqu'un lui avait vraiment manqué pendant son absence, c'était Scott McCall. Celui-ci, toujours dans les bras de Derek, sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Derek... Je...

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, dit-il un peu embarrassé en relâchant son emprise sur l'autre. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis content de te voir.

\- Sûrement... répondit Scott avec maladresse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pendant cette étreinte, son cœur s'était mit à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Gênés par ce qu'ils venaient de se passer, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ne sachant quoi dire après ce moment plutôt imprévu, Scott se contenta de suivre son instinct, comme si cette étreinte avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qui dormaient depuis leur rencontre. Sans que Derek ne s'y attende, l'Alpha s'empara des lèvres du barbu. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce dernier lui répondrait avec un bon coup de poing bien placé. À sa grande surprise, il n'en fit rien, se contentant de subir cette démonstration de désir.

Le reste se plaça plutôt rapidement. Derek, au début surpris par l'invitation de Scott à donner à leur relation un tournant qu'il avait plus d'une fois imaginé, passa un doigt sur ses lèvres encore humidifié par le baiser du plus jeune. Une étrange chaleur se mit à bouillonner en lui. Il posa son regard sombre sur Scott. Son sourire s'élargit et, il se jeta littéralement sur le jeune homme. Leur second baiser fut long et langoureux. C'était comme si aucun des deux ne voulaient stopper cet instant où, enfin, ils montraient l'un à l'autre les envies qu'ils avaient retenus ces dernières années. Mais Derek ne comptait pas ce contenter de simples échanges de baisers. Maintenant qu'ils avaient ouvert un nouveau champs de possibilité sur leur relation, il était décidé à sonder son ami en profondeur, dans tous les sens du terme.

De ses bras puissants, il souleva Scott, ses mains soutenant les fesses musclées du jeune homme. Ce dernier passa ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucuns mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre. D'un coup, la température de la pièce sembla augmenter d'un cran. Derek porta son ami jusqu'à son lit et le jeta dans les draps. Scott atterrit sur le matelas en un rebond. Il rigola et lança un regard signifiant qu'il adorait cette expression de virilité de la part de son congénère garou. L'autre retira son haut d'un mouvement, révélant sa musculature impressionnante, de quoi donner des pensées impures à n'importe qui posant ses yeux sur son torse. Il vint rejoindre Scott dans le lit et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Alors qu'il se plaçait à califourchon sur le jeune homme, se dernier sentit son érection devenir douloureuse, retenu en otage dans son jean.

Derek était bien décidé à accélérer la cadence de leur première fois ensemble. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec un homme, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Scott. L'idée de dépucelé le jeune homme en le pénétrant pour la première fois provoqua en lui une montée d'adrénaline. D'un mouvement sec, il déchira le haut de son amant et vint lécher son corps de jeune minet. Sa langue parcourut le torse de Scott et remonta le long de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille. Le barbu vint mordiller le lobe de son oreille, provoquant chez l'Alpha des gémissements de plaisir.

Scott aimait la façon dont Derek venait de prendre le dessus sur lui, lui faisant découvrir des choses que ni Allison, ni Kira n'auraient pu lui faire vivre. Cette sensation de devenir la proie de Derek l'excitait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il sentit les dents de l'homme se refermer sur son lobe à diverses reprises, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Dans ses tourbillons de sensations, il plaça ses mains dans le dos du brun et ses doigts caressèrent ses muscles, redessinant la courbe. Derek finit par faire la même chose sur son torse. L'Alpha sentit les sentit descendre le long de son ventre et venir s'attacher à sa braguette. Il suffit d'un léger jeu de doigt de sa part pour libérer la pression que le tissu exerçait sur le sexe de Scott. Comme pour le remercier de cette libération, Scott imita son compagnon. Les deux amants se retrouvaient à présent en caleçon au milieu des draps et reprenaient leurs échanges de baisers.

\- J'ai très envie d'aller plus loin, susurra Derek à l'oreille de Scott.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, lui répondit Scott.

* * *

Le lendemain, Scott ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il se tourna dans le lit et découvrir Derek dormant paisiblement près de lui. Le léger drap qui les avaient recouvert pendant le peu de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu recouvrait l'homme jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses. Scott observa son compagnon et sourit. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait été fantastique. Jamais il n'avait ressentit auparavant un tel mélange de sensations et de plaisir. En observant l'autre, il remarqua avec amusement un avantage d'être un loup-garou et de sortir avec un autre comme lui. Les marques de morsures et griffures qu'ils s'étaient faites durant leurs ébats amoureux avaient totalement disparues. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de leur couche.

\- Scott ? Lança une voix avec étonnement.

D'un bond, l'Alpha se releva et constata avec stupeur la présence de son meilleur ami. Le visage de Stiles était bloqué entre l'étonnement et l'amusement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé retrouver son pote dans le même lit que Derek. Il resta quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, ne sachant quoi dire. Scott se leva du lit en tirant le drap pour se couvrir, oubliant que cela dévoilerait totalement le corps de son amant. Stiles détourna les yeux et recula.

\- Désolé ! Je suis vraiment... vraiment... C'était le mauvais moment !

\- Attends Stiles !

Profitant que son ami était retourné vers l'entrée de l'appartement, l'Alpha en profita pour remettre son caleçon. Il rejoignit l'hyperactif pour tenter de s'expliquer. Stiles faisait les cents pas, tentant d'oublier l'image qu'il avait dans la tête. Lorsque Scott arriva près de lui, il se mit à bafouiller des phrases incompréhensibles.

\- Stiles... Stiles ! Calme-toi !

\- Nan mais toi avec Derek ? C'est tellement... tellement...

\- Je sais, souffla Scott.

\- Mais c'est sérieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais que c'est un mec ?

\- Stiles, souffla l'autre avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Franchement, je m'en fiche. J'essaie juste de voir si tu sais que, bah tu sais, il a une...

\- Tu peux arrêter de dire des conneries deux minutes, coupa l'Alpha en haussant quelque peu le ton. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour commenter le fait que j'ai... enfin, le fait que je sois avec Derek.

\- Y'a du nouveau concernant Allison. Elle est à la clinique avec Deaton.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est elle ? Demanda Derek en apparaissant derrière Scott.

\- Tiens, tu es réveillé.

\- Avec ton pote qui fait un bruit d'enfer, comment tu voulais que je continue à dormir, lança le barbu en avançant vers eux. Salut Stiles.

\- Salut Derek. Bien dormi ? S'amusa l'hyperactif.

L'autre se contenta de froncé les sourcils, comme une menace silencieuse à l'encontre de l'humour déplacé du garçon. Stiles ravala sa salive, ainsi que plusieurs plaisanteries qu'il avait pensé dire à l'encontre des deux amants.

\- Si c'est pas elle, alors elle a une jumelle, déclara le garçon pour répondre à la question du loup-garou.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai vu Allison en revenant à Beacon Hills, annonça l'homme en évitant le regard désapprobateur de Scott. Elle a été contrainte de suivre Gérard. Cela m'étonnerait que ce vieux cinglé l'ai laissé s'enfuir.

Ils décidèrent d'aller à la rencontre d'Allison tous les trois. Si c'était bien elle, ils pourraient obtenir des informations concernant Gérard. C'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour le moment.

* * *

Lydia sentit se esprit émergé lentement des profondeurs de son sommeil. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle battit des paupières, découvrant sa terrible condition. Sentant des liens autour de ses poignets et de ses mollets, elle se mit à se débattre. Elle était solidement attachée à une chaise en fer. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une cellule, enfermée entre trois murs et d'une série de barreau d'allure solide. De l'eau semblait s'infiltrer entre les pierres des parois et goûtant du plafond. La Banshee voulut hurler, mais le son de sa bouche était étouffée par un vieux tissu lui servant de bâillon. Elle était totalement immobilisée.

Dans la cellule d'à côté, la vraie Allison releva la tête en entendant sa voisine se mettre à bouger. Elle se releva lentement et posa les mains sur la pierre. Elle ne savait pas qui été à ses côtés mais elle devait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec elle. Elle avança vers les barreaux de sa cage et tenta d'apercevoir la personne qui occupait l'autre cellule. Impossible. Elle devait se terrer dans le fond de son alcôve, empêchant la brunette de la voir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Lydia, en entendant la voix de la jeune fille, fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître. Elle tenta de parler, mais le tissu l'empêchait de communiquer. Les sons ressemblaient à des marmonnements étouffés très peu compréhensible. Allison tenta de comprendre la rouquine, mais c'était impossible.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez tenter de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec moi ? Demanda la brune comprenant que l'autre ne pouvait pas parler.

Lydia observa autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire avec les mains et les pieds liés. Alors elle tenta de se balancer sur sa chaise. Les pieds de la chaise frappèrent le sol, faisant ainsi comprendre à Allison qu'elle avait un moyen de répondre à cette question. Allison lui demanda de frapper une fois pour répondre oui et deux fois pour non.

\- Je suis Allison Argent. Est-ce que vous me connaissez ?

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux. C'était la vraie Allison. Elle bascula sur sa chaise à nouveau pour donner sa réponse. La brune espérait que ce soit un de ses amis.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes un garçon ?

Deux coups.

\- Alors vous êtes une fille. Nous sommes amies ?

\- Un coup.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi Lydia ?

Un coup.

\- Lydia ! Je suis tellement contente de savoir que tu es là ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Cette dernière roula des yeux. La réponse était évidente. Bien sûr que non elle n'allait pas bien. Si elle avait pu parler, elle lui aurait souligner la stupidité de sa question avec une réplique ironique. Elle se contenta de faire basculer sa chaise deux fois.

\- Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de sortir, souffla Allison. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

Allison appuya son dos sur le mur, son esprit réfléchissant à mille possibilité, mais aucune solution ne lui venait en tête. Elle se mit alors à penser à Scott, Isaac, Stiles et tous leurs autres amis. Elle espérait que tous le monde allait bien.

\- Tu sais, c'est très étrange d'être revenu d'entre les morts, expliqua-t-elle à son amie malgré qu'elle ne pouvait lui répondre. J'ai très peur. Mais ta présence me réconforte.

Lydia sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux. Malgré sa situation, elle aussi était contente de savoir sa meilleur amie proche d'elle. C'était comme un rayon de lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Les deux filles restèrent silencieuse un long moment. Elles n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper pour le moment. Elles ne pouvaient qu'attendre la suite des événements.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 08

La clinique vétérinaire de Deaton était devenu un lieu très fréquenté ces dernières années, en particulier depuis que Scott était devenu un Loup-garou. Cependant, ce matin là, il y avait encore plus de monde qu'à l'habituée, surtout lorsque Scott, Stiles et Derek pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. En entrant dans la salle de soin, ils trouvèrent le vétérinaire occupé à faire une injection à Malia. En apercevant les garçons, cette dernière poussa un soupir, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix que d'expliquer cette intervention de la part du druide. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Aiden était occupé à faire des crunchs. Il semblait avoir repris beaucoup de force et il devait tout cela à Deaton qui l'avait soigné.

\- Reste tranquille Malia, souffla Deaton en commençant à injecter son produit dans le sang de la coyote.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Stiles avec inquiétude en observant cette dernière tenté de garder son calme.

\- Le même soucis qu'à eu Aiden, répondit le druide.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle a été infecté par la bave de la Hyène. Votre nouvel ami m'a donné un anti-poison très efficace.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, lança l'hyperactif à Scott sans manquer de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre avec amusement.

\- Ça va, ça va...

Aiden se releva et enfila son débardeur. Il s'avança vers l'Alpha et les deux garçons s'étreignirent comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Scott avait fait table rase du passé. Surtout qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsque le Nogitsune s'en était pris à eux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda l'Alpha.

\- Comme un gars qui vient de revenir à la vie, j'ai la pêche, ironisa Aiden en tentant de faire le fier. J'avoue que c'est encore un peu flou, mais Ethan m'a fait un topo sur la situation. Si tu as besoin, je suis avec toi.

\- Un peu d'aide ne nous fera pas de mal, avoua Stiles.

\- Où est Allison ? Demanda Scott à Deaton.

L'homme resta quelques secondes silencieux, comme-s'il hésitait à répondre à l'Alpha. Comprenant que quelque chose clochait, Scott lui lança un regard insistant. Deaton lui fit signe d'aller dans la pièce du fond. Cependant, il le mit en garde. Quelque chose semblait clocher. Alors que Scott disparaissait derrière la porte, Stiles prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je suis pas sûr qu'il doive la voir dans cet état.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Derek.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ce matin en arrivant devant la clinique, déclara Malia en se relevant, remise sur pied grâce au remède. Elle avait l'air totalement perdu. Quand elle m'a vu, elle a tenté de me tuer.

\- Attends, pourquoi voulait-elle s'en prendre à toi ? Demanda l'hyperactif en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle ne te connaissait même pas.

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de lui deman...

La coyote n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Allison traversa littéralement la porte. Elle glissa sur le sol. Sous les yeux effarés de ses amis, Scott passa l'ouverture créée dans le bois, transformé en loup-garou. Il sauta sur la jeune femme, l'attrapant par le col de son haut.

\- Qui es-tu ? Où es la vraie Allison ?

\- Scott ! Mais t'es malade ! Lança Stiles.

\- Attends, laisse-le faire, intervint Derek en retenant le jeune homme.

\- Réponds ! Grogna l'Alpha d'un air menaçant. Où est-elle ?

\- Gérard avait raison, tu étais bien trop intelligent pour tomber dans ce piège, souffla la jeune fille avant de tousser une gerbe de sang. Une chasseuse tuée par un loup-garou, quel comble...

\- Qui tu es bordel ?

\- Clara... Clara Chatelmont...

\- Tu es l'une des chasseurs qui étaient chargés de ramené Ethan et Isaac à Beacon Hills ?

\- Vraiment impressionnant, rit la jeune fille. À moins qu'on t'ait soufflé la réponse.

\- Cette garce est avec Gérard, comprit Aiden en tentant de se retenir de lui planter ses crocs dans sa chairs.

\- Où est Allison Argent ? Reprit Scott.

\- Je ne te dirais rien, rétorqua Clara avec un sourire amusé. Sache juste que son grand-père lui réserve un petit lavage de cerveau. Avec la bave de la Hyène, il va pouvoir la manipuler.

\- Gérard est au courant pour la hyène ? S'étonna Deaton.

\- Ce qui explique qu'il était à l'hôpital lorsque l'on l'a pourchassée avec Kévin l'autre nuit, comprit Stiles en se donnant une tape sur le front.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, souffla Scott alors que de nouvelles questions se formaient dans son esprit.

Clara ricana. Elle semblait se délecter de la détresse qu'elle lisait à présent sur le visage de l'Alpha. Scott tenta de se retenir de lui donner un coup de poing bien mérité et réitéra sa question. C'est alors qu'elle claqua des dents. Quelque chose sembla se casser dans sa bouche, sûrement une dent. Elle se mit à avoir des spasmes et, alors que le jeune homme la lâchait soudainement, sa tête tomba en arrière tandis que de la bave se mit à couler le long de sa bouche.

\- Du poison, déclara Deaton en se penchant au dessus du corps de Clara. Elle s'est suicidée.

\- Je crois que j'arrive au mauvais moment.

Tous le monde se tourna vers Kévin. Le jeune homme observa le corps inerte de Clara, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que Stiles lui fonçait dessus.

\- Kévin, tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Oui, je sais où il se cache. Il est dans une vieille usine dans les bois.

\- Très bien, on s'en occupe, lança Scott comprenant que le jeune français parlait de la hyène-garou. Stiles, tu vas à l'appartement de Derek avec ton pote. Garde un œil sur lui.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Lança Kévin. Je vais vous accompagner.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- De quel droit tu te permets de...

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, ok ? Alors soit tu fais ce que je te demande, soit ça va mal se passer !

Tous le monde semblait surpris du comportement de l'Alpha. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si brute dans ses paroles. L'angoisse de voir Gérard réussir à atteindre ses objectifs l'inquiétait plus que jamais. Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, Kévin resta silencieux. Scott fit signe à Derek et Malia de le suivre. Il demanda à Aiden de trouver Ethan pour qu'il vienne les aider également. Le groupe quitta la clinique.

\- Je suis désolé, lança Stiles en se tournant vers Kévin une fois qu'ils furent seul.

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je comprends ton ami, avoua le français les yeux posés sur le cadavre de la jeune fille. Tout est de ma faute et je n'ai pas réussit à sauver mon frère.

\- Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est Scott.

L'autre resta silencieux quelques minutes.

\- On dirait qu'on va devoir passer un petit moment ensemble, lança Stiles avec un demi-sourire. On file ?

Kévin l'observa sortir à son tour de la pièce. Il y aurait au moins un point positif à sa mise en quarantaine par l'Alpha de Beacon Hills. Il allait pouvoir passer un long moment en tête à tête avec l'hyperactif.

* * *

Danny sourit en apercevant Ethan. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé après son arrivé à l'hôpital, il avait constaté avec déception que le jumeau n'était pas là. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il dormait paisiblement sur un fauteuil, face au lit d'hôpital du patient. Alors qu'il observait le jeune homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, Danny ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. En requérant l'aide de Gérard Argent, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il mettait la vie de Scott et ses amis en jeu. Il se glissa lentement hors de son draps. Il devait absolument réparer ses erreurs.

Sans réveiller son protecteur, Danny s'habilla et quitta sa chambre d'hôtel. Il savait exactement où retrouver le vieux chasseur. Le jeune homme esquiva plusieurs infirmière dans le couloir et atteignit le couloir qui menait à la sortie des urgences. De loin, il aperçut Melissa McCall. Elle ne devait absolument pas le voir, sinon elle ferait tous pour le retenir ou elle avertirait son fils et toute sa bande. Il décida donc d'emprunter une autre sortie. Une fois dehors, il tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les bâtiments sans se faire repérer. Seulement, il avait oublié un détail.

\- Tu me suis depuis combien de temps ? Souffla-t-il en se stoppant au milieu d'une ruelle en entendant un bruit de pas dans son dos.

\- Depuis que tu as quitté la chambre, répondit Ethan juste derrière lui.

\- Tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Il fallait bien que je te surveille.

\- Saleté d'odorat sur développé, soupira l'hawaïen en se tournant.

Les deux garçons restèrent face à face dans un long silence. Danny aurait aimé pouvoir trouver Gérard bien avant que Ethan, Scott ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'arrive sur les lieux. Ethan passa ses bras autour de lui. Pensant à une étreinte, l'autre le laissa faire, ne comprenant que trop tard ce que le loup-garou avait en tête. Il sentit la main du jumeau attraper l'arme accroché à sa ceinture, sous son sweet, pour la sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec ça ? Lança Ethan inquiet et en colère.

\- Rends-moi ça !

\- C'est hors de question, rétorqua l'autre en maintenant l'hawaïen hors de portée du flingue. Ne me dis pas que tu allais t'en prendre à Argent avec ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- T'es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment mourir cette fois ?

\- J'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Le coupa Danny en le poussant.

Ethan réussit à se maintenir sur ses jambes. Il observait son ex petit ami avec étonnement. Il n'avait jamais vu Danny énervé. C'était un garçon toujours calme et détendu. Même lorsqu'il était en colère, il réussissait à se maîtriser. Pourtant, le Danny en face de lui ne ressemblait plus au garçon de son souvenir. Il fit un mouvement vers lui. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers Ethan. Il pleurait.

\- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute, se mit-il à pleurer. Je t'ai jeté alors que tu étais la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus. J'étais tellement triste que je n'ai pas réfléchit quand ce type m'a proposé de te retrouver...

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. On va trouver un moyen de tout arranger.

\- Il m'a piégé en disant qu'il était un ami de Scott. Alors je l'ai crus mais quand j'ai compris qu'il voulait le tuer, je me suis enfui...

\- Calme-toi Danny.

Ethan attrapa le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ressentant les tremblements du garçon, il se sentit aussi bouleversé que lui. Il ne trouva qu'une chose à faire pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser d'amour comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis son départ vers la France. La promesse d'un amour retrouvé. Danny se serra contre lui. Au milieu de cette ruelle, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, ne souciant plus de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Danny finit par le repousser lentement. D'un revers de manche, il essuya ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir craqué comme ça.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser, sourit Ethan en posant une main sur son épaule. Rentrons nous reposer.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Danny...

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, mais je sais où se trouve Gérard.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Suis-moi.

Ethan était tenté d'appeler Scott, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il avait décidé de tuer Gérard de ses propres mains pour s'être servit de lui et Danny comme appât pour piéger l'Alpha. Alors il suivit l'hawaïen sans rien ajouter. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un grand manoir délabré à l'une des extrémités de la ville. Coincé entre une zone désaffectée et le début de la forêt qui entourait la ville, il semblait ne plus avoir été habité depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Danny allait entrer dans le jardin, mais Ethan le tira vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lança Danny.

\- Tu restes là.

\- Non...

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, le coupa l'autre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Ethan, je ne veux plus te perdre.

Le loup-garou le fixa. Il sourit lentement avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Dans son cœur, il n'avait cessé d'espérer pouvoir entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Tandis qu'il ressentait tout un tas d'émotions, il faisait taire la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ethan passa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ferait vite. Puis il entra dans le manoir. Il passa la porte sans soucis et décida de redoubler de prudence. Il aurait pensé que Gérard aurait sécurisé sa cachette. Lentement, il s'enfonça dans la bâtisse et c'est à ce moment, à quelques pas d'une porte en bois, qu'il sentit une odeur particulière. Une odeur qu'il connaissait.

\- Lydia...

* * *

Kévin faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement de Derek. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient là à attendre des nouvelles de Scott. Stiles avait beau lui servir son discours de tout allait bien se passer, le français n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son frère d'adoption. Nahim n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il était tous le contraire. Seulement, son côté hyène avait pris le dessus et il était devenu une bête assoiffé de sang. Comment pouvait-il l'aider comme le faisait leur ancien Alpha ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Stiles finit par enfin atteindre son cerveau. Il se stoppa et fixa l'hyperactif. Il revenait lentement à la réalité. Le jeune homme était assis sur le canapé. Kévin pouvait lire son anxiété sans problème. Ils étaient tous à cran. Ne pas savoir ce qui allait se produire, c'était le plus déroutant. Stiles finit par se lever. Il attrapa son téléphone. Pas de messages de Scott.

\- On a pas le choix, on doit attendre.

\- Je compte pas rester ici à rien faire.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux que Scott te fasse confiance, tu dois rester ici.

\- Très bien, râla le jeune homme. Bah, je vais me prendre une douche, ça va me détendre.

\- Euh... Ouais si tu veux.

Kévin ne prit pas la peine d'atteindre la salle de bain pour commencer à retirer ses vêtements. Sous le regard d'un Stiles gêné, il commença à se dévêtir sans se soucier de la présence de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà vu le garçon torse nu, mais quand même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se déshabille comme ça devant lui. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! L'une des jambes de Stiles se mit à s'agiter, signe d'une profonde nervosité. Mais pourquoi ? C'était pas comme s'il trouvait le français... attirant. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et tourna les yeux vers le garçon. _« Non, pas le pantalon. Pas devant moi ! »._ Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et plongea dans un profond mutisme. Pris dans un mélange de pensées et de questionnements sur lui-même, il n'entendit pas la question du loup-garou, si bien que ce dernier insista à plusieurs reprises avant que sa voix ne parvienne jusqu'à son esprit.

\- Stiles... Hey ! Stiles !

\- Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu't'a ? lança l'autre avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix, l'autre l'ayant interrompu dans ses interrogations.

\- Je te demandais si tu pouvais me prévenir si y'a du nouveau pendant que je suis sous la douche.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Kévin. Sans aucune pudeur, le garçon se tenait debout vêtu d'un simple boxer, moulant parfaitement ses formes très _« imposantes »_. L'hyperactif détourna le regard, espérant que le français n'ait pas remarqué sa façon de le détaillé. Il n'était pas gay. Du moins, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles. Après, sa seule petite amie avait toujours eu une attitude de mec protecteur avec lui. En fait, il était peut-être homo. Peut-être que c'était ce côté garçon manqué qui l'avait attiré chez Malia. N'importe quoi ! Il aimait les filles. Il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi la vue du corps de Kévin le troublait à ce point ? _« Purée, conneries d'hormones à la con ! »_.

\- Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Bah on dirait pas, lança Kévin en le dévisageant du regard. Y'a quelque chose qui te gêne ?

\- Non..., mentit Stiles en tentant de soutenir son regard.

 _« Ne regarde pas... Ne regarde pas... Merde, regarde ! »_. L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers l'entrejambe du garou. Rapide, mais pas assez pour que Kévin ne le remarque pas. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours ensemble, le français s'était mi à espérer que Stiles ne soit pas tout à fait hétéro. Du moins, pas autant qu'il le prétendait. Il semblait qu'il avait mis le doigt dans le mille. Seulement, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Alors, il ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Préviens-moi si y'a quoi que ce soit, se contenta-t-il de lui dire avant de filer droit vers la salle de bain.

\- Euh... ouais, d'accord.

Stiles resta planté au milieu de la pièce, sans un mot. Kévin avait compris. C'était sûr. _« T'es vraiment un débile ! »_ se lança Stiles en se tirant les cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rattraper sa bourde. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec un garçon. Ok. Le frenchi était mignon, mais _« C'est un mec putain ! Tu vas pas faire ton Ethan ou ton Scott ? À croire qu'on finit tous homo dans cette ville ! »_. Il se mit à faire les cents pas. Il devait se rattraper. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec un mec. C'était juste pas... Juste pas possible ! D'un coup, il entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler. Stiles jeta un œil vers la salle de bain. Kévin avait laissé la porte ouverte. _« Petit salaud... »._ Le garçon avança lentement vers la salle de bain et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Sur le miroir, il aperçut le reflet du français qui se reflétait sur la vitre, malgré la vapeur s'envolant dans la pièce.

\- Mon dieu...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il apercevait la silhouette svelte, mais finement dessinée, se mouvoir lentement sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Ses fesses, couvertes d'une légère toison, étaient rebondies et l'hyperactif sentit une douce chaleur lui envahir le bas du ventre tandis qu'il s'imaginer les caresser du bout des doigts. Kévin passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, étirant les muscles de sont dos. Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait une érection douloureuse dans son pantalon. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, se jeter sous la douche pour rejoindre le loup-garou qui était devenu une terrible obsession pour lui.

\- Tu peux rentrer, lança Kévin, obligé de parler fort à cause du bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Stiles se frappa le front. Il aurait dû se douter que le lycanthrope sentirait sa présence en venant se poster si près de la porte. Il inspira un bon coup et entra dans la pièce. Griller pour griller, autant aller le plus loin possible. Il s'arrêta devant le lavabo, tournant le dos à la douche italienne qui occupait le reste de la pièce. Il resta longtemps les yeux fixés sur le carrelage. Décidé, il leva les yeux et observa de nouveau le reflet. Kévin s'était tourné vers lui. Stiles se sentit rougir. Cela provoqua un rire chez le français. Un rire grave et pourtant agréable.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, se moqua-t-il en sortant lentement de la douche.

\- Je... Je suis pas...

\- Stiles ?

\- Je suis pas gay..., se murmurait le garçon plus pour lui même que pour l'autre. Je suis pas...

\- Stiles ?

Kévin était tous près de lui. L'hyperactif sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il devinait sans peine le sourire enjôleur qui illuminait le visage du français. Car il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il savait que Stiles allait craquer. Il le sentait comme il sentait les battements du cœur de l'humain s'étaient accélérés. Alors Stiles céda. Il fit volte-face et s'élança sur Kévin. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné, ses mains posées sur le torse du français. Il sentait sa toison douce et encore humide. Il avait répondu à son instinct. Il se laissa entouré des bras solide de son nouvel amant, cédant à toutes les envies qu'il avait retenu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 09

Ethan avançait lentement vers la porte au fond du couloir. L'odeur de Lydia semblait venir de cet endroit. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte dévoilant un escalier qui descendait dans les sous-sols du manoir. Le sentiment que la Banshee était retenue en bas se confirmèrent grâce à l'odorat développé du garou. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, mais pas seulement elle. Il y avait une autre personne avec elle. Quelqu'un qui avait pourtant été tué. Une personne qui était revenue d'entre les morts, tout comme son frère. Allison. Il n'hésita pas une seconde pour descendre dans la cave. Il se retrouva face aux cellules où les filles étaient enfermées.

\- Lydia !

La rouquine ouvrit des yeux. Apercevant le visage rayonnant de Ethan, elle se mit à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Le bruit qu'elle fit avec sa chaise alerta Allison dans la cellule d'à côté.

\- Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La brune se colla à ses barreaux et aperçut le loup-garou.

\- Ethan ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Je vais vous sortir de là ! Lança le jeune homme en prenant les barreaux entre ses mains.

Lentement, il commença à écarter les barres de fer afin de créer un passage. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche, il ne fit pas attention aux mouvements dans son dos. Lydia tenta de le prévenir, mais Ethan le prit comme un signe qu'elle s'impatientait. D'un coup, il reçut un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser près de la cellule de Allison.

-Ethan !

\- Ça va t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici petit louveteau, lança Steven en pointant son arme vers lui. Surtout qu'on a plus besoin de toi à présent.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais le cran de me tirer dessus.

\- Tu l'auras cherché.

Un premier coup de feu partit. Ethan reçut une balle dans l'épaule. Une légère fumée violette s'échappa de la plaie, indiquant que la balle était enduite d'aconit. Le loup-garou serra les dents, sentant le poison se diffuser dans son sang. Il tenta de se relever. Le chasseur tira un nouveau coup en prenant pour cible sa cuisse, lui arrachant un grondement de douleur.

\- Si tu savais comme j'avais hâte de faire ça !

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla Allison.

\- Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te faire souffrir avant de te tirer une dernière balle dans la tête. Ça fera une bête en moins dans cette ville.

\- Comme si tu étais capable de faire ça.

Un nouveau coup de feu. Ethan hurla en sentant la balle traverser son flanc gauche. Il tenta de se relever, mais un autre tir dans son bras droit l'en dissuada. Il sentait le poison circuler dans son corps. Il allait mourir ici sans pouvoir rien y faire.

\- Gérard a déjà gagné. Il a tous ce qu'il lui faut pour battre Scott. C'est fini pour...

Steven n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une chaise s'écrasa sur son crâne et se brisa en mille-morceaux, l'assommant par la même occasion. Il s'étala de tous son long sur le sol. Ethan ouvrit les yeux malgré la douleur. Danny se tenait dans le couloir, les restes de la chaise encore dans ses mains. Il jeta les bouts de bois et se jeta sur son ami.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Libère-les...

\- Mais, il faut que je te soigne ?

\- Pour une fois... fais... fais ce que je te dis.

Danny ne discuta pas une minute de plus. Il attrapa le trousseau de clefs accroché à la ceinture de Steven. Une fois les filles libérées, il traîna Steven dans une cellule et l'enferma. Lydia se jeta dans les bras d'Allison, contente de retrouver son amie. Danny aida Ethan à se relever.

\- Il faut prévenir Scott qu'on vous a retrouvé.

\- Et il faut surtout lui dire ce que mon grand-père a en tête, lança Allison.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Il veux se servir de la Hyène-garou pour le vaincre. Il a fait en sorte de l'attirer dans la forêt et si Scott se fait avoir, il va se faire tuer.

Le temps était compté. Ils devaient se dépêcher de retrouver leur Alpha avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise. Allison connaissait tout du plan de Gérard. Ce n'était pas Christopher qui avait donné le nom de Deaton à Kévin, mais le vieux chasseur. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait appris l'existence de cette Hyène-garou, mais il avait fait en sorte de l'attirer à Beacon Hills. Il voulait se servir de la bave de cette créature pour en finir à Scott.

* * *

La créature courait bien plus vite que prévu. Scott et ses amis avaient du mal à retracer son chemin, surtout qu'elle ne suivait pas un axe linéaire. Elle revenait parfois sur ses pas, formant des boucles dans les bois, empêchant les loups de suivre sa trace correctement. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, Scott, Derek, Malia et Aiden n'avaient toujours pas rattrapé la hyène-garou. La nuit venait de tomber et ils venaient d'atteindre le Nemeton. Comme toujours, ils se retrouvaient au cœur du sanctuaire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas seul.

Leur tournant le dos, un individus se tenait devant la souche d'arbre. Il portait une veste à capuche verte et un jean salis par la boue et troués à de nombreux endroit. Il se tenait droit, son corps ne bougeant qu'au rythme de sa respiration. Scott pouvait sentir la peur s'échapper de lui, il était terrifié. L'odeur du sang envahissait ses vêtements. L'Alpha en était sûr. Ils avaient enfin mis la main sur la créature qui terrorisait les habitants de Beacon Hills depuis plusieurs jours. Il fit signe à ses amis de rester en retrait et avança lentement vers l'ami de Kevin. Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. L'autre semblait être dans un instant de lucidité. Avec ses sens développés, il avait sûrement sentit l'arrivée de la meute. Pourtant, il ne montrait aucun signe qu'il tenterait de fuir.

\- Vous devez fuir... souffla le jeune homme toujours dos à Scott.

\- On est là pour t'aider. On ne va pas te faire de mal.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, je sens que vous ne voulez pas vous en prendre à moi, continua le jeune homme en se tournant lentement. Mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que je pourrais me retenir de m'en prendre à vous.

Scott releva un sourcil en apercevant le visage de la hyène-garou. C'était un jeune homme de leur âge d'origine maghrébine. L'Alpha remarqua d'énormes sillons sur ses joues, signes qu'il avait longtemps pleuré. On pouvait voir une immense détresse dans ses yeux. Du sang couvrait ses vêtements, celui des victimes qu'il avait tué dans ses accès de folies.

\- Viens avec nous, souffla Scott en lui tendant la main. Je te jure qu'on va trouver un moyen de te protéger.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut protéger, dit l'autre avec un sanglot. Ce sont les autres. Les personnes qui sont autour de moi. Je suis un monstre...

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre...

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'avais dit à Kevin que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, mais il a voulut croire ce que ce vieux cinglé disait.

\- Ce vieux cinglé ? Il m'a dit que c'était Chris Argent qui lui avait suggéré de venir ici, se rappela Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chris est âgé, mais de là à le comparer à un vieux cinglé, souffla Malia.

\- Pourtant c'est le nom qu'il nous a donné. Mais c'était un mensonge, il ne voulait pas m'aider, continua Nahim la colère montant dans sa voix. Sinon il n'aurait pas tenté de me capturer à plusieurs reprises.

Scott n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qui était en fait le vieux cinglé. Gérard. Alors il avait tout orchestré depuis le début. Le retour de Ethan et Isaac. L'arrivée de Kevin et de Nahim. La résurrection de Allison. Tout dans le but de le tuer. L'Alpha devait agir au plus vite. Il devait mettre la hyène-garou en sécurité avant que Gérard ne parvienne à mettre la fin de son plan à exécution.

\- Tu dois me faire confiance. Je vais trouver un moyen de tout arranger.

Nahim planta son regard dans celui de l'Alpha. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il n'avait plus fait confiance à personne depuis que son Alpha avait été tué par des chasseurs. Même Kévin qui avait tout fait pour l'aider. Pourtant, il sentait émaner de Scott une grande sincérité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il ne pourrait pas garder le contrôle de la bête plus longtemps. Il devait se décider. Lentement, il leva le bras vers Scott, sa main grande ouverte.

\- Scott ! Attention !

Il y eut un coup de feu et tout s'enchaîna dans la plus grande confusion. La balle traversa la main de Nahim qui poussa un hurlement entre la douleur et la colère. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une couleur verte émeraude et il se transforma. Scott tenta de le calmer, mais c'est à ce moment qu'un son strident raisonna dans la forêt. Les créatures de la nuit durent placer leur main sur leurs oreilles pour tenter de faire taire les vibrations qui leur vrillaient les tympans. Cloués au sol, elles ne purent stoppés l'homme qui avait tout manigancé de s'avancer vers Nahim.

\- Espèce de...

\- Ne sois pas si impolis McCall, ricana Gérard en se penchant sur la hyène-garou. Surtout quand tu es sur le point de perdre la partie.

Nahim tenta de le griffer, mais le son produit par les générateurs du chasseur l'empêchait de se débattre comme il le voulait. Le vieil homme lui donna un coup de poing pour l'assommer. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa poche pour en sortir une balle de sa fabrication et, avec une grande précision, il enduit la balle avec de la bave qu'il recueillit dans la bouche de Nahim. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

\- Cette fois, je suis arrivé à atteindre mon objectif, souffla l'homme en se relevant avant d'insérer la balle de son arme dans son arme à feu. Cette fois, c'est la fin McCall. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je tuerais tous tes camarades surnaturels. C'en est fini de votre petite meute !

Il pointa son arme vers l'Alpha. Scott poussa un grondement sonore en tentant de se relever, mais le bruit produit par les appareils disposés dans la clairière continuait de lui lacérer le cerveau, l'empêchant de retrouver ses moyens. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça !

\- Adieu !

Gérard allait tirer. Son doigt se rapprocha de la gâchette, mais quelque chose siffla dans l'air. Une flèche ! Elle se planta dans le canon de son revolver, l'obligeant à le jeter. Il tourna la tête vers la responsable. Allison se tenait à l'orée de la forêt, son arc bien en main. Elle n'était pas seule. Lydia et Stiles finirent de détruire les appareils, arrêtant le son qu'ils produisaient et aidèrent leurs amis à se relever.

\- Scott, tu vas bien ? Demanda Derek en aidant son ami à se relever.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, souffla l'Alpha avant de se tourner vers le chasseur. Cette fois, c'est finis Gérard. Vous avez perdu.

\- Rien ne sera jamais terminé tant que je ne t'aurais pas tué ! Lança le vieil homme en reculant lentement. Je reviendrais !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se prit les pieds dans les racines du Nemeton et tomba sur la souche. Il voulut se relever, mais une masse imposante l'en empêcha. La dernière chose qu'il put voir sur le regard émeraude de la créature qu'il avait tenté de contrôler pour tuer Scott. Nahim poussa un rire féroce et carnassier avant de dévorer sa nouvelle proie, sous les yeux des victimes de Gérard. Cette fois, le vieil homme ne pourrait pas s'en sortir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort de Gérard et la vie avait repris son cours à Beacon Hills. Stiles passa les doubles portes du lycée et marcha dans le couloir plongé dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il fouillait dans son casier, il n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver Kevin que celui-ci le plaquait contre les placards d'acier pour l'embrasser sans se soucier du reste des élèves. Stiles finit par le repousser, les joues en feu.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça, lança-il en tentant d'occulter les regards plantés sur eux. C'est gênant.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'occupes de savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Surtout que s'ils t'embêtent, je peux leur...

\- Non non, on va éviter les incidents surnaturels, si tu veux bien.

\- Aucun humour.

\- De toute façon, dans quelques heures, y'aura plus besoin de parler de ça.

La mine de Kevin s'assombrit. Stiles se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait évoqué le sujet sensible. En effet, les deux français n'avaient plus rien à faire à Beacon Hills à présent. Le soir même, ils devaient reprendre l'avion avec Ethan, Danny, Aiden et Isaac pour retourner en France. Christopher Argent avait décidé de les prendre sous son aile. L'américain ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être morose depuis qu'il avait appris le départ de son nouvel ami. Il regrettait déjà le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Laisse tomber, maugréa Kevin en reculant. J'ai compris le message.

Il poussa un soupir et fit volte-face. Bien qu'il était en partit responsable de cette situation car il ne voulait pas laisser Nahim seul, il en voulait à Stiles de ne rien tenter pour le retenir. Il espérait secrètement que l'hyperactif finisse par le convaincre de rester. Seulement, il n'en était rien. Depuis l'annonce de son départ, Stiles ne faisait que s'éloigner de lui. Finalement, il se demandait si une fois de plus, il avait bien fait d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un.

Stiles voulut le rattraper, mais il se ravisa. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Lui demander de rester ? Ce serait idiot. Kevin ne pouvait pas laisser son frère de meute et lui n'avait pas le droit de les séparer. Quelque chose en lui gronda, une sombre pensée qui déchirait ses entrailles. Il se tourna vers son casier et, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il donna un grand coup de la porte métallique avant de pousser un juron sous le coup de la douleur. _« T'es vraiment le pire des crétins ! »_. Décidé à refouler ses sentiments, le garçon prit le chemin de sa salle de cours en tentant de ne pas regarder en arrière. Il avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne c'était jamais produit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il aperçut Scott concentré sur son téléphone. Il passa près de lui et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir sur la place vide derrière son meilleur ami. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours. Comme lui passait beaucoup de temps avec Kévin, Scott était toujours à l'appartement de Derek avec ce dernier.

\- Alors comment ça va avec Mr aimable ? Le taquina Stiles avec un sourire malicieux. Laisse-moi deviner, tu es trop crevé pour en parler ?

\- Stiles...

\- D'accord, d'accord, ça me regarde pas, lança l'autre en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine fatiguée de Scott. Faut dire que tu passe toutes tes nuits là-bas alors...

\- Stiles !

-Ok, je dis plus rien.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les garçons, avant qu'ils ne rigolent tous les deux un bon coup. Si quelque chose n'avait pas changé entre eux, c'était cette complicité qu'ils avaient toujours partagé. Scott finit par se calmer et reprit sur un ton plus sérieux :

\- Ce soir, on se retrouve tous devant l'immeuble de Derek pour dire au revoir à Ethan et aux autres. Tu seras là ?

\- Je sais pas, souffla l'hyperactif en évitant le regard de son ami. C'est assez compliqué.

\- Tu devrais lui dire que tu ne veux pas qu'il parte.

\- Comme-ci c'était facile...

\- Stiles, tu as le droit d'aimer un mec.

\- Y'a rien à voir avec ça, rétorqua le jeune homme en reportant son intention sur lui. C'est juste que, bah... C'est un loup-garou et je suis un humain.

\- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé quand tu es sortis avec Malia.

\- Ouais et c'est pour ça qu'on est toujours ensemble, ironisa le garçon en croisant les bras. Me lancer dans cette relation, c'est risqué qu'un jour un mec se pointe en plein rendez-vous pour tenter de lui coller une balle d'aconit en pleine tête.

Scott allait répliquer mais Mr Yukimura entra dans la pièce pour commencer son cours, obligeant les deux garçons à stopper leur conversations. Dans le fond de la pièce, Malia tentait tant bien que mal de se concentré sur les paroles de leur professeur. Même si elle avait été guéri du mal causé par la bave de la hyène, elle ne cessait de penser à Theo. Malgré tous le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui, elle ne pouvait refouler les sentiments qui avaient pris possession de son cœur. Elle qui n'avait connu de l'amour que pour Stiles, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était tombé sur le charme de ce manipulateur. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait pris une décision. Elle comptait aller le chercher, même si elle devait mettre sa vie en danger pour cela.

Lydia, assise à sa droite, avait eu de nombreuse vision concernant des événements à venir et elle savait que l'aide de Theo ne serait pas de trop. Malia avait donc réussit à la convaincre de l'accompagner. Cependant, la rouquine ne pensait qu'à une seule personne pour le moment. Allison. Qu'allait-il advenir de son amie ? Depuis son retour à la vie, la brune n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir quoi faire à présent qu'elle était revenu. Le plus logique pour elle était de rejoindre son père et de rester auprès de Isaac. Elle avait dit à la banshee qu'elle ferait son choix dans les jours qui avaient suivis la mort de son grand-père. Un choix cornélien auquel elle n'avait pas répondu alors que le moment des séparations arrivait à grand pas.

Cet instant arriva bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulus et c'est ainsi que le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent au pied de l'immeuble de Derek. Seul Stiles manquait à l'appel. L'hyperactif n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Kévin faisait les cents pas près de la voiture sous le regard attristé de Nahim.

\- Je suis sur qu'il va venir, lui assura la hyène-garou alors qu'ils étaient en retrait du reste du groupe. Mais peut-être que si tu restais ici, ce serait une bonne chose.

\- J'ai fait une promesse, rappel-toi...

\- Oui, une promesse à un mort, rétorqua-t-il. Notre Alpha n'est plus et je suis sur que s'il était là, il te dirait de rester.

\- Mais...

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Kévin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Bien sur qu'il était amoureux de Stiles. Cela avait été le cas dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tous ce temps passé aux côtés de l'hyperactif avait été agréable, même quand leur vies étaient en jeu. Nahim posa une main sur son épaule. De loin, Scott pouvait percevoir chaque mot de leur conversation. Lui-même avait tenté de convaincre son meilleur ami de retenir le garou. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas Kévin, il ne pouvait nier les sentiments qui liaient les deux garçons. Il voulut les rejoindre, mais une ombre sur le côté attira son attention.

\- Tu es sur que tu veux partir ? Demandait Lydia à Allison.

L'Alpha tourna la tête vers les filles. Apparemment la brune avait pris sa décision. Elle se tenait aux côtés d'Isaac. Ce dernier avait son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Autrefois, cette image aurait fait énormément de mal à Scott, mais plus maintenant. Il avait offert son cœur à un autre. À quelqu'un qui serait toujours présent pour lui.

\- C'est la meilleur chose à faire, confirma Allison. Ici, je suis censée être morte. Je n'ai plus ma place à Beacon Hills.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Scott, un sourire timide illuminant quelques secondes son visage. Ce signe n'était qu'éphémère mais le loup-garou savait qu'elle s'éloignait aussi un peu à cause de lui, des sentiments qu'elle avait toujours pour lui. C'était mieux ainsi. Alors qu'elle se lançait dans une étreinte avec Lydia, Ethan et Aiden sortirent du bâtiment à la suite de Derek. Les jumeaux se stoppèrent face à la voiture. Scott marcha jusqu'à eux.

\- Merci encore pour tous Scott, le remercia Ethan. Sans toi, on en mènerait pas large à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Surtout, faites attention à vous.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, avec Christopher, on sera en sécurité.

Ils se firent une accolade et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Allison et les deux français les suivirent. Ils devaient à présent récupérer Danny sur la route et quitter Beacon Hills. Alors que la voiture disparaissait sur la route, Scott sentit son cœur se serrer. La ville allait devenir bien calme sans eux. Il sentit les bras de Derek l'entourer.

\- Je suis sur que tout ira bien pour eux, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Par contre, je me demande où est Stiles.

\- Ce crétin va entendre parler de moi, ragea Malia dans leur dos. Il avait enfin rencontrer la personne qui lui fallait et il se comporte comme un idiot.

\- On verra ça demain, en attendant, on a des devoirs à terminer, souffla Lydia en tirant la coyote par le bras. On y va.

Dans la voiture, Kévin ne cessait de penser à Stiles. Le front collé sur la vitre, les yeux rivés sur la route, il ne suivait pas les conversations des autres passagers. Savoir que dans quelques heures il serait si loin du garçon l'angoissait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur se resserait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'hôpital. À plusieurs reprises, il sortit son smartphone de sa poche, affichant le numéro de Stiles sur l'écran, sans l'appeler pour autant. Nahim observait son manège d'un œil amusé. Il avait déjà vu Kévin amoureux quand ils arpentaient autrefois leur lycée dans la banlieue parisienne, bien avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent embarqués dans cette histoire de fou. Son ami était du genre obsessionnel et quand il avait quelqu'un en tête, même des miliers de kilomètres ne pourraient l'aider à oublier son amour pour l'hyperactif.

\- Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps pour te décider, lui lança-t-il accompagné d'un petit coup de coude. T'attends quoi ?

\- Arrête, j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

\- Et tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi, ricana Ethan au volant de la voiture en lui lançant un regard dans le rétroviseur. Crois-en mon expérience, trouver quelqu'un de bien c'est difficile. Tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Nahim...

\- Franchement, tu me soûles avec ça, lança Nahim en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Et puis, il sera pas tous seul, lui lança Allison.

\- En plus, si tu sors, ça nous fera plus de place à l'arrière de cette voiture, lança Isaac coincé entre la barrière et sa copine.

Kévin se contenta de grogner. Le temps sembla défiler beaucoup plus vite que ne l'aurait voulut le jeune garou. Une fois leur bagages enregistré, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle d'embarquement. Ils se rangèrent dans la première rangée qui se présentait pour les contrôles de sécurité. Aiden et Allison passèrent sans encombre, grâce aux faux passeport envoyé par Christopher Argent, suivit de Ethan et Nahim. Kévin allait donner son passeport quand une voix résonna loin. Enfin, une fois. On aurait plutôt dit un cri désespéré.

\- Kévin !

Tous le monde tourna la tête vers Stiles. L'hyperactif arrivait en courant. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres de son ami. Il était en sueur, comme s'il avait courut le cent mètres. Les mains sur les genoux, il mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle. Il finit par se redresser. L'homme qui contrôlait les billets finit par s'impatienter et demanda à Kévin ses papiers. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il avait besoin de quelques minutes et se décala de la file, laissant d'autres passagers avancer. Il se tourna vers Stiles, tentant de ne pas sourire pour montrer à quel point il était content de le voir.

\- Tu n'es pas venu...

\- Mais je suis là, le coupa Stiles. Écoute, je sais que je suis débile, que j'ai agis comme un crétin, mais je pouvais pas te forcer de rester ici. De rester avec moi. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment envie que tu restes. Puis, y'a Nahim. C'est ton pote, ton frère. Te demander de le laisser tomber pour moi, c'est égoïste. Mais je t'aime. Putain, je t'aime trop. Et savoir que tu vas partir. Je peux pas laisser faire ça. Alors, je sais que je vais être égoïste. Mais, tu peux pas t'en aller. Pas comme ça. Après, si tu décides de partir, je comprendrais. Mais vraiment, pars pas. Je sais que je suis crétin et borné, mais...

\- Chut.

Kévin posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Stiles, le stoppant dans son monologue. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et, sans rien ajouter de plus, le français s'empara des lèvres de Stiles, confirmant ses intentions. Celle de rester près de lui.

\- Je t'aime, crétin.


End file.
